Poké Ever After
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: It's the wedding of Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum and Cerulean City gym leader Misty, and you're all cordially invited! Follow the couple all the way from before the altar to the marvelous reception...with some sweet memories thrown in-between!
1. The Church

**Happy New Year, everyone! And for my first story of 2014, I have a little surprise for all of you!**

**I've written about Ash and Misty's engagement, the birth of their children, and everything in between and after. The one thing I've never done and have always been asked about, however, is their wedding. Little did you guys know I've been working on this installment for quite some time! And now, with a new year upon us, I think it's the perfect time to give you all this very important chapter of our favorite characters' lives!**

**I do not own any of these characters (sad face!) nor the cover photo. Credit to whoever made it (since I couldn't find the source online...if anyone can, let me know!)**

**So, without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of Poké Ever After!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Church**

Ash and Misty had been getting ready for this day for three months.

Honestly, that wasn't a very long time to be engaged. It also wasn't very much time to plan a wedding. But when you were the Pokémon Master and a gym leader, you were able to pull a lot of strings. After all, everyone was clamoring to host the "celebrity wedding of the century."

Ash and Misty, of course, didn't view it that way. They weren't doing this for anyone but themselves. This is what they felt was the right thing to do. Sure, three months was a very short engagement. Some people argued that it was _too_ short. For Ash and Misty, it had felt like an eternity. They had already been the best of friends for ten, nearly eleven, years. On top of that, they had been bickering like an old married couple for just as long. Neither of them wanted to wait any longer to begin their journey as husband and wife.

The main reason for the short engagement, however, was timing. Ash had proposed to Misty the night he became Pokémon Master: November 20th. It had always been Misty's dream to be married on Valentine's Day: February 14th. That left them _barely _three months to plan the wedding and get everything done. Sure, they could have waited another year and a half to be married, but the couple was extremely impatient. They would have rather rushed to get everything in order than to spend an eternity scrutinizing over every last detail.

It just wasn't their style.

The wedding was being held in Viridian City. It was a small but lovely city, always covered in green. Misty found that to be appropriate because green was her favorite color. The city also held a lot of significance to the couple. It was where they had really made their first connection, albeit under less-than-perfect circumstances. It was where Ash had taken a seriously injured Pikachu, after destroying Misty's bike which he had "borrowed" from the girl. It was also where Misty had eventually tracked down the handsome young thief and gone ballistic on him for actually taking the bike. It was where he and Misty had actually had a _real_ conversation for the first time, and fought off Team Rocket together for the first time.

It was also where they had split up for the first time.

After Misty's sisters had won a world tour and she was officially named a gym leader. It was one of Misty's least favorite memories, despite inheriting the title she had wanted ever since she was a little girl. She hadn't wanted to leave Ash. Not yet, anyway. It was in that same Viridian City Pokémon Center that Ash had surprised Misty with her bicycle, fixed up like it was brand new. That had meant so much to Misty, even if she didn't make it seem that way at the time.

Considering that Viridian City was the site of these two big events in the couple's relationship (despite them happening when the two were still nothing more than friends), they decided it was the perfect city to be married in.

Neither one was overly religious, but they had still chosen to get married traditionally in a beautiful old church within the city. It looked like an old castle from the outside, off white in color with a tall steeple lined in bronze, and surrounded by dainty trees that were strung with gorgeous lights. The inside, if possible, was even more stunning. The ceremony space, the largest room in the building, was rounded at the head and adorned with a series of stained glass windows that just let in the afternoon rays of sunlight. Similar stained glass windows lined the second balcony level, and allowed in more natural light. Beneath those higher windows hung a series of gorgeous, very ethereal chandeliers made predominantly of iron. The walls, ceiling, and floor of the building were made from smooth, off white stone and tile that was very reminiscent of marble. It shone in the light, but not enough to cause a glare. Just a faint, natural glittering effect that had reminded Misty of a stone in the ocean.

The wedding was going to be very highly attended. Hundreds of guests had been invited, although Ash and Misty had wanted a slightly smaller wedding. That, however, was nearly impossible to accomplish as such a famous couple. It was also made much harder with the amount of friends the two had made during their journeys.

There was, of course, Misty's immediate family: her mother, father, three sisters, their husbands (one of whom was Ash and Misty's good friend Tracey), and her three nieces. Ash's only immediate family was his mother, but he also had his godmother who he was very close with. She, in turn, had a husband and three children of her own who had to be invited, since they were all so close to Delia. Spencer Hale and his wife were also close family friends who had been invited. Scott, Ash's manager, often got on the young man's nerves, but he served as guidance to the young Master, and was part of Ash's closer circle as well. It also couldn't be ignored that he was one of the big cogs when it came to orchestrating the whole wedding. Professor Oak was considered to be a _very_ close family friend, so he too would be sitting with Delia and was an important invitee to the ceremony.

After the immediate family came all of the friends Ash and Misty had made. Brock, of course, was at the top of that list. So were May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. May's boyfriend and former rival Drew, along with Dawn's boyfriend and former rival Kenny, had also been invited. The Hale's daughter Molly had just started dating Max, so she was coming along with him. Gary, of course, had to be invited, seeing as he was Ash's longest standing rival, although they were now on much friendlier terms. He would be coming along with his supermodel wife Kayla, who was actually rather elusive to catch due to her busy work schedule. All of Ash's other rivals (excluding Paul and Trip who he was not on good terms with) had been invited as well: Ritchie, Harrison, Morrison, Tyson, Barry, Bianca, Virgil, Stephan, and Cameron. Bianca and Virgil themselves were now married, which Misty found to be completely adorable. Casey and Sakura, who had become especially close with Misty over the years, also fell under the friends category. Georgio, the sweet boy who had once had a serious crush on Misty, was now dating Casey and was coming to the wedding as well. Lyra and Khoury, also a couple, were coming in from Johto to attend the wedding. So was Liza, the head of the Charicific Valley where Charizard had been getting all of his training done. Todd, who was used to taking pictures for the couple, had been asked by Ash and Misty to take some time off for a change and actually enjoy the wedding as a guest, and not a photographer. Ash was certain the man would still sneak his camera in and take pictures anyway. The same went for Alexa, the Pokémon journalist from Kalos who Ash had befriended during the end of his travels in Unova. She was more than enthralled to attend, and was even considering writing a nice reflective piece after the occasion to give as a gift to the couple. The friends list also included Forrest, Brock's younger brother and Misty's fellow gym leader. He was much more of a friend than a co-worker, however. He too was married, to a beautiful young woman named Olivia, who was also a friend of Misty's and would be accompanying Forrest.

Following the friends were Ash and Misty's acquaintances, or those who they knew through association. This included Professor Oak's colleagues who the two had gotten to know throughout their various travels: Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Professor Juniper, and Professor Sycamore. This list also included Professor Juniper's father, Cedric. Brock's parents, Flint and Lola, had been invited, as well as all eight of their younger children. May and Max's parents, Norman and Caroline, were coming also, and so was Dawn's mother, Johanna. Cilan's two triplet brothers, Chili and Cress, also fell into this category, as well as Serena's mother, Grace, and the father of Clemont and Bonnie.

The acquaintance list was followed by the one of professionals who Ash and Misty worked alongside with on a daily basis. For Misty, this was the six other (excluding Forrest, of course) Kanto gym leaders. She didn't like all of them, particularly Erika, but Misty had figured it would have been rude not to invite them all. Ash's professional list was far more extensive. Since he was the Pokémon Master, he was involved in all regions. All eight gym leaders from Johto, Hoenn (excluding Norman, who was already on the list as a closer friend), Sinnoh, and Kalos (minus Clemont) were part of his list, as well as the nine from Unova (once again excluding Cilan and his brothers). He'd had to invite the Elite Four from all of these regions plus Kanto as well, along with each region's champion. Ash was actually close to several of them, namely Lance and Cynthia. He considered them to be more friends than co-workers, although Scott had told Ash to label them as such for his own sanity. Scott had also asked Ash to invite the Frontier Brains. In addition to all of those aforementioned, Ash and Misty had both had to invite Charles Goodshow and his grandson, who served as the head of the Pokémon League and the head of the League's Kanto branch, respectively.

On top of these name checked people were various other friends the two had made on the road. There were far too many to list all in one sitting. All Ash and Misty knew was that the guest list was well over one hundred people. They both assumed it would be the most crowded wedding either one would ever witness.

Go figure it was their own.

* * *

**This is only the beginning of Ash and Misty's wedding adventure! As you can see, this little story will be heavy on the details and imagery, which are some of my favorite things to write.**

**Next up, we'll be meeting the bride! What's she up to? You'll just have to stay tuned and find out!**


	2. The Bride

**The last chapter really didn't give you guys much. It was just the intro. So, I decided to give you a little more. And by a little, I mean a lot ;) It's time to see what Misty is up to! We get to find out what her dress looks like, who her bridesmaids are...all very important things! And I've got some ages for you, too.**

**Misty: 20**

**Daisy: 25**

**Violet: 24**

**Lily: 23**

**May: 17**

**Dawn: 16**

**Iris: 21**

**Dakota: 4**

**Vanessa: 3**

**Lola: 1 and a half**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Bride**

It was in that same church, in a specially designed suite, where Misty was preparing for the ceremony. Joining her were Daisy, Violet, and Lily, their three little daughter Dakota, Vanessa, and Lola, and three of Misty's closest friends: May, Dawn, and Iris.

"Misty, please, stop touching your hair! You're going to ruin it!"

Daisy had been chosen as Misty's matron of honor. Matron, of course, because she was a married woman. Her dress was the only one different from the rest of the bridal party: it was the same clover green as the other dresses, but Daisy's was floor length. It was strapless and made of chiffon with sequins hidden under the bodice, and gathered layers of the material off to the right side of her waist. Her golden blonde hair had been swept up into a loose bun with two curly pieces hanging down by the sides of her face.

The rest of the bridesmaids watched on as Daisy tried to keep her youngest sister from touching her neatly coiffed tresses. The other five women who made up the bridal party were outfitted in identical dresses. Also clover green in color, their dresses were made of chiffon with a high-low hemline that resembled the gathered chiffon on Daisy's waist. A satin belt lined each one's waist, adding some depth to the pretty dresses.

"Misty sure seems nervous," Dawn noted. Her hair was curled and pulled half up, half down, just like the other four bridesmaids.

"Well, that's understandable," May giggled. "She's getting married! I mean, I've never gotten married before, but still…it has to be nerve-wracking."

"I can tell you from experience that it is," Violet piped up. "I was practically trembling the entire morning of the wedding!"

"I didn't think Misty would get so nervous, though," Lily commented. "She's not really like the rest of us."

"Just because I'm not an airhead like you three doesn't mean I'm not a human being!" Misty wailed, finally removing her fingers from her hair so she could look over her shoulder and glare at her older sister.

"You know, I would be a lot more offended by that if today wasn't your wedding day," Lily scoffed.

Misty groaned and buried her face in her hands, resting her elbows on the white marble vanity that she was seated behind. Daisy sighed and began to rub her youngest sister's back, trying to calm her down.

"Should we get Mom?" Violet suggested.

"No, that's the _last _thing we should do," Daisy refuted, her eyes widening in shock at her middle sister's suggestion. Misty's relationship with her mother was strained at best, and Daisy knew bringing in the woman would only make things worse.

Iris, the only one in the room who was the same age as Misty, moved forward and smiled down at the red-head, who was still hiding her face behind her hands.

"Come on, Misty, there's no need to be nervous," Iris softly reassured her good friend. "You look absolutely _stunning._ Everyone is going to freak out when they see you. _Especially_ Ash!"

Misty finally lowered her hands and looked up at Iris, giving the young woman a small smile. "Thanks, Iris."

"Yeah, Ash is going to faint or something!" Dawn agreed, her bubbly giggles filling up the room.

"I don't know about _that,_" Misty relented, her smile turning into a more incredulous smirk as she raised one wry eyebrow. A blush was still gracing her face, however, despite all of the disbelieving looks she was throwing her younger friend. Of course Ash loved her dearly, and already saw her as the most beautiful girl in the world, but a wedding wasn't really his thing. He had left most of the planning and other details up to Misty. Not only that, but Ash had pouted and complained about dressing up nicely and all of the traditions, many of which he had deemed to be stupid.

"_Why do you have to put a veil over your face?" Ash had asked in an annoyed fashion as he rolled his eyes. "No one thinks you're ugly!"_

"_That's not the point," Misty had sighed. "It's just tradition."_

Ash's least favorite tradition of them all had been the rule where he wasn't supposed to see Misty at all the day of the wedding before she actually walked down the aisle. Admittedly, Misty hadn't liked that one either. It would mean spending their last night as an engaged couple apart, and Misty wasn't really for that. As stupid as it sounded, she tended to get very bad separation anxiety from her love. Misty made fun of herself in her own mind for that, but she couldn't actually fight it. So, she and Ash had cheated on _that _tradition, which hadn't amused Misty's sisters.

They liked very customary weddings. That meant following all of the unwritten rules and doing everything as they had been done for years. Misty had never pegged her sisters as traditionalists, especially when it came to weddings, but they were. Which is why the previous night had bothered them so badly.

_They had all tried to force Ash into the guest bedroom, but while they were trying to move his solid body, Misty had grabbed a hold of Ash's right arm and managed to pull him away, quickly throwing the young man into her own bedroom. Misty had quickly locked the door and whipped around in order to smile triumphantly at her fiancé, who had ended up on the bed._

"_Well look at you," Ash had teased with a smirk, "breaking tradition."_

"_Shut it," Misty had scoffed playfully in return. "It's the only tradition I hate."_

_That night, their last as an engaged couple, the two slept snuggled up to each other in Misty's too small bed, each with a big smile on their face. In the morning, Daisy came pounding on the door and yelling at the pair, who couldn't help but to giggle softly at her valiant temper tantrum._

"_Don't say anything," Ash whispered into Misty's ear, his gleeful brown eyes shimmering in the early morning sunlight. _

They did leave the room soon after that, with Misty urging Ash that they had bugged her sisters enough. The memory was enough to bring a smile back to Misty's face, and to calm her nerves to some extent. She knew her sisters and friends were all right. Ash adored her, and she loved him just the same. They were perfect for one another, and there was no need to be so nervous. The wedding was exactly what was supposed to happen. All of the doubts that had been clogging Misty's brain that had arisen since she'd last seen Ash that morning were quickly cleared away, and she now felt more confident than ever.

"Thanks, you guys," Misty got to her feet and beamed at the room full of her bridal party. "I always know I can count on you to help me out!"

"Thank goodness," Iris sighed, trudging over to the couch in the center of the room and throwing herself down on it. "I can't stand on my feet anymore!"

Misty giggled and shuffled over to her friend, leaning down to rub her belly. Iris was just a little over five months pregnant, and with triplets no less. But she had promised Misty that she wouldn't miss the wedding for the world, and that she would still be a bridesmaid. Misty had never been so grateful for anything in her life.

"You're the best friend a girl could ask for, Iris," Misty softly informed her friend. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Aw, thanks, Misty!" Iris laughed tiredly.

"This is really sweet, but thanks to your little breakdown, Misty, we're running behind schedule," Violet urgently informed her youngest sister. "You're not even in your dress yet!"

Misty stood back up to her full height and stared down at the satin ivory robe she was dressed in. Her hair had already been done up: it was wavy and hung down to her mid-back thanks to the same extensions she wore during the water ballets. In other words, it was simpler, but Misty figured that was appropriate because Ash was used to seeing her with her hair up, and he loved it down. Besides, her dress more than made up for the simplicity of her hairstyle.

"Yeah, I _should_ probably put that on," Misty conceded.

Rolling her sea green eyes, Daisy fluttered over to the dark oak chifferobe where Misty's wedding dress was stored. Opening the gold lined doors, the other bridesmaids all leaned in and marveled at the classic white gown. Misty, as strange as it sounded, just turned away and smirked. She didn't want to see the dress again until it was on, which her sisters would be helping her with.

No one had expected Misty to pick out the dress that she had. It was nothing at all like her personality. Misty hadn't been expecting to pick the dress either. But as soon as she'd put it on, she had fallen in love with it. Misty had always scoffed at the women who cried when they put on their dream wedding gown, but as it would turn out, she was one of them. The dress made her feel like an entirely different person, and that was exactly what Misty had wanted for her wedding.

"There!" Lily squealed as she jumped away from Misty. "It looks so pretty!"

Misty spun around to stare at herself in the gold framed mirror. The dress was on, all zipped up, and absolutely perfect. It was, of all styles in the world that Misty could have chosen, a ball gown. With a hand embroidered crystal and silk bodice, a drop waist, and an extravagant tulle skirt that puffed out all around her.

"Oh my gosh, Misty," Dawn breathed.

"You look _stunning!_" May trilled.

"Ash is going to be so surprised," Iris added. "Dawn's right, he might just faint!"

"Girls, come look at your aunt!" Daisy beckoned. "She's all dressed up now!"

Dakota, Vanessa, and Lola, Misty's three little nieces and flower girls, had all been playing behind the gold brocade couch Iris was now sitting on while the women had fawned over the bride. With Daisy's call, however, they all came tumbling out from behind the couch to examine their aunt with wide, innocent eyes.

"What do you girls think?" Misty gently asked her nieces.

"You look like a princess!" Dakota, the oldest at four years old, squealed.

"Pwetty!" Vanessa, the three year old, agreed.

Lola, who was the youngest of the girls and turning two the following month, was quieter than her older cousins. Raising an eyebrow, Lily knelt down next to her daughter and asked, "Lola, don't you think Aunt Misty looks very beautiful?"

"Poof!" Lola replied, running up to her aunt and grabbing hold of the full skirt.

"Oh, I see, she likes the bottom of the dress!" Misty laughed. "Me too, Lo."

All three little girls were dressed identically in tea length, ivory tulle dresses with spaghetti straps and a full tiered skirt. A satin sash in the same clover green as the bridesmaids' dresses had been tied around each little girl's waist, with a big bow fixed on the back. Their accessories included satin ballet flats that had been dyed clover green as well, along with an ivory flower wreath adorned with tiny crystals, pearls, and two tails of tulle hanging from the back along with a ribbon.

"You three remember what you're supposed to do, right?" Misty sweetly asked her nieces, who nodded eagerly in response.

"We has to throw the flowers when we go down the aisle!" Dakota chirped, plucking a blue rose petal out of her basket. Delia had chosen all of the flower girls' petals, because gardening was a hobby of hers and she knew the various meanings of the different blooms. Dakota's blue rose petals were to represent love, joy, and beauty. Vanessa's white magnolia parents stood for love of nature, which represented Ash and Misty's many journeys together. Lola, since she was the youngest flower girl, had been given lilac petals which stood for love's first emotion.

"Yes, very good!" Misty giggled. "I knew I could rely on my sweet little nieces to do a wonderful job as flower girls!"

"Oh, Violet, we have to get the stuff!" Lily gasped, grabbing her older sister by the arm.

"You're right!" Violet chimed in.

"Wait…what stuff?" Misty asked.

"Hurry, let's go get it!" Lily urged, blatantly ignoring her younger sister.

"What stuff?" Misty repeated more strongly.

"Yeah!" Violet agreed, pushing Lily out of the room as the two giggled to one another.

"WHAT STUFF?" Misty finally shouted. She started rushing towards the door, but the many layers of tulle as well as the high heels that were hidden beneath them proved to be Misty's downfall. She got tangled up and fell face first, fortunately managing to throw her hands out in front of herself to land on her palms.

"Misty Isabella, don't you dare ruin that dress!" Daisy warned, fear flashing through her sea green eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Misty huffed as she cringed at the use of her middle name.

Dawn and May both hurried over to Misty's fallen figure, grabbing her by the arms and hauling her back up before going to fix her skirt and examine the tulle for any rips or tears.

"You're all good!" Dawn giggled.

"Thanks guys," Misty sighed, giving her friends a warm and friendly smile.

"Don't mention it!" May trilled.

"We're back!"

Misty looked towards the door and found Violet and Lily to be shuffling back in, each one holding various bags and small boxes in their arms.

"That was fast," Daisy commented.

"It was just in the other room!" Lily giggled. "We just forgot to actually bring it all in here before."

"What is all of that?" Misty asked nervously.

"Tradition stuff!" Violet responded, her voice full of excitement.

"Yes!" Lily added, moving over to a nearby chair and dropping off the collection of things she had just picked up. "We are not through with you just yet, baby sister!"

"Wonderful," Misty grumbled. She spun around and sat beside Iris on the couch in a huff, warily eyeing the boxes and bags that were now sitting in the chair across from her.

May raised an eyebrow and walked over to the chair herself, innocently trifling through the collection of stuff that Lily had brought back with her. "Violet, Lily, what kind of 'tradition stuff' are you talking about?"

"That old rhyme, of course!" Lily giggled.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue!" Violet recited.

"Oh my gosh, I've always wanted to do that!" Dawn squealed. "I think it's just the most adorable thing! Something old goes first then, right?"

"It sure does!" Daisy laughed. "And we have something _very_ special for Misty's something old."

Taking that as her cue, Lily bustled back over to the collection of boxes and bags on the chair and removed the top off of an old, leather hat box before reaching in and pulling out a neatly folded piece of white satin tulle. Walking over to Misty, Lily gently unfolded the fabric until it hung down like a waterfall. She poofed it out until it was full, at which point the ribbon that accented the edge of the tulle became visible.

"A veil," May breathed.

"That was our grandmother's veil," Misty explained to May, Dawn, and Iris. "Every girl in our family wears it at her wedding. My mother did, my sisters did, and now I get to! My nieces will wear it one day, and if I ever have a daughter, she'll wear it too."

"Ooh, I love that!" Dawn squealed.

"Misty has been dying to put this on ever since she was a little girl and our grandmother first showed it to her," Lily giggled as she attached the sophisticated veil to a small silver tiara that matched Misty's dress. "She was never a girly girl, but she loved everything that had to do with Grandma, so the veil was definitely not an exception!"

"And since Lily was the last one to wear the veil, it's her job to put it on Misty," Daisy added, watching as Lily finished attaching the veil to the tiara. With that complete, Lily gently placed it atop Misty's head, making sure it was settled in before stepping away and beaming at her sister. The veil was now cascading around Misty's face, ending several inches below her shoulders.

"Misty, you look so beautiful!" Iris gushed.

"Yeah, that veil is perfect!" May agreed.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Misty giggled.

"Now we have to do something new," Daisy informed her sisters.

"I have that right here!" Violet called, holding up a small box she was already holding in her hands and giving it a gentle shake. "It's actually from Mom, but it's my job to give it to you!"

Violet handed the box off to Misty, who lifted the top with glittering eyes. That sparkle in her emerald orbs only increased when she saw what was inside of the box: a pair of silver chandelier earrings, laid atop a folded piece of silver-blue satin. They were shining and beautifully crafted, little diamonds dispersed throughout the carefully twisted silver reflecting a rainbow of colors as Misty gently moved the box closer to her.

"Oh," she breathed. "These are the most beautiful earrings I've ever seen!"

"Let me see!" Dawn squealed, hurrying towards Misty to peer over the bride's shoulder. "Oh, I couldn't agree more, Misty! They're lovely!"

Misty slipped off the diamond stud earrings she had already been wearing, and replaced them with the brand new, diamond studded chandeliers. It was such a beautiful gift, and an even more stunning gesture from her mother. Misty was beginning to feel bad for not allowing her inside of the suite and only wanting to be surrounded by her bridal party.

"Something borrowed is next!"

Lily's excited, high pitched yelp brought Misty back down to Earth. She smiled softly and stared up at her older sisters. Daisy plucked a small box out of the collection on the chair and walked over to Misty, grinning boldly at her youngest sister.

Daisy winked at the red head, who smirked in response. "The something borrowed is _my _job."

She handed the box off to Misty, who opened it up just as carefully as she had done with her mother's newly gifted earrings. As soon as the top was off, Misty gasped and looked up at her oldest sister as though she was crazy.

"Your…your favorite bracelet?" Misty stammered, obviously stunned by the gesture.

Nodding slowly, Daisy plucked the bracelet out of the box and held it up, smiling fondly at the familiar piece of jewelry. "The very one I've had since I was like…seven." Still smiling, Daisy bent down and slipped the bracelet onto Misty's wrist as she murmured, "be careful with it."

Misty raised her hand and examined the bracelet as it slid further down her arm due to the thinness of her wrist. The bracelet was simple but beautiful: three delicate silver bands, tied together with a white satin ribbon that was fixed into a nice, neat bow.

"Of course," Misty breathed, clutching the bracelet with her opposite hand before picking her head up to beam at Daisy. "Thank you."

Daisy felt her throat tighten as tears threatened to fall. Nodding, she wrapped her arms around Misty, her smile only widening as she felt her youngest sister return the embrace.

"Blue!" Dakota suddenly shouted, breaking up the moment all too quickly. She was holding up one of the blue rose petals from inside her basket, positively beaming at her mother and aunt as she held up the petal. "Something blue now. What about this?"

Misty smiled lovingly and reached out to gently touch her niece's hands. "No no, sweetheart, that's yours to throw! Besides, it's alright. I already have something blue!"

"You do?" Misty's three sisters asked in unison.

Misty nodded simply as she got up from the couch and walked back over to the vanity. There, she opened up a black velvet box, the other six women all waiting with bated breath behind her. From inside of the box, Misty pulled out a blue seashell, with a metal clip attached to its back.

May smirked, knowing full well what that accessory was. "The hairclip Ash gave you."

Misty smiled and nodded her head. "On our very first date."

She open up the clip and attached it to the back of her head, pulling some locks of her hair back as the seashell became enshrouded by the delicate satin tulle of her grandmother's veil.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Iris crooned.

"It's perfect," Daisy agreed, her two other sisters nodding in pact.

Turning back around, Misty studied her final image in the mirror, beaming at what was staring back at her. She looked so different from what she was used to: more of a princess than a mermaid. Misty knew for sure Ash would be surprised, and that's just what she wanted. As much as she loved her look, that was not what mattered to Misty on this day. The fact of the matter was that she was marrying the love of her life, and she was finally fulfilling the dream she'd had since she was twelve years old.

"I'm lucky," Misty murmured with a smile on her face, so quietly that she was sure no one else in the room could hear her.

But they had. And they knew exactly what she was talking about. Grinning just as widely as Misty was, Daisy strode forward and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, catching the younger woman's attention.

"You are," Daisy conceded. "But so is he."

* * *

**I loved writing Misty's tradition things. And of course the famous seashell hairclip! Everyone remembers how that comes into play later, right? ;)**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this deeper delve into the story. It's definitely a lot more substantial than what I gave you yesterday. Now, I'm going away on vacation next week, but maybe you guys will get another chapter before I go...? You know what to do! Review and you shall receive :P**


	3. The Groom

**Howdy, everyone! Now it's time to see what Ash is up to, and who his groomsmen are! Some of you already guessed the best man (it's pretty transparent, huh?) but let's see who the rest of the wedding party is ;) Oh, and some ages, of course!**

**Ash: 20**

**Brock: 25**

******Gary: 21**

**********Tracey: 23**

**Max: 15**

**Cilan: 23**

**Clemont: 20**

**Delia: 39**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Groom**

In a separate room inside the church, six well-dressed men watched a seventh pace the floor with obvious trepidation. Their eyes followed him back and forth, back and forth, attention never wavering. A Pokémon sat on a nearby chair, beady black eyes following the same path as the humans that stood around him. He knew this day was important, but it was happy too. So what was with all the anxiety? He didn't get it.

"Ash…if you don't stop pacing the floor you're going to burn a hole into it!"

That was said playfully, with an added laugh for good measure, but the man it was directed towards wasn't laughing. He finally stopped in his tracks and whipped around to glare at the older male before restarting his uneasy, repetitive trek.

"Well…that didn't work," the same man muttered, holding his chin in his hand.

"Don't worry, Brock, comforting Ash just turns out to be something else you're not good at!" The youngest groomsmen snickered.

"Not helping, Max," Brock grumbled. Glaring at the four other groomsmen, in addition to Max, Brock demanded, "why are none of you helping me out?!"

"I don't know what to do!" Tracey sheepishly covered for himself. "Ash is so headstrong he probably wouldn't listen to me!"

"I agree," Cilan whimpered, "a surefire recipe for disaster."

"I have to say that I'm with these two," Clemont admitted, pointing between both Tracey and Cilan.

The final groomsman, who had been silent during everyone else's arguments, simply shrugged before chuckling, "I just think it's funny to watch him internally implode."

"_Gary!_" Brock seethed.

"Why did Ash even make you a groomsman in the first place?" Tracey couldn't help but to question. He knew the history of Gary and Ash's relationship, and also worked with the brown haired man on a daily basis. So he knew how annoying the researcher could get.

"Because Misty wanted an equal number of groomsmen to bridesmaids," Gary elucidated. "So, here I am!"

"I bet he's regretting _that_ decision right about now," Max scoffed.

Brock took in a deep breath and strode forward, grabbing Ash by the shoulders and stopping the younger male in his tracks. Ash looked up at Brock with narrowed eyes. He was obviously annoyed, but Brock couldn't just let him go now. As best man, it was his job to keep Ash calm and levelheaded. Even if he was the one who ended up getting punched in the process.

"Relax, Ash," Brock spoke calmly to the man in his grasp. "You're just psyching yourself out. You're overthinking."

"For once in his life, that is," Gary muttered.

"Gary!" Brock groaned.

"I'm fine, Brock," Ash finally spoke, his voice rather gruff from not being used for some time. "Just…let me go."

"What, so you can pace the floor again?" Brock questioned. "There's no reason to be so nervous, Ash."

"Unless you're having second thoughts," Gary broke in. "Then, yeah, be nervous."

"Gary! Seriously?!" Tracey shrieked.

"I'm not having second thoughts," Ash sighed. "I never would. I love Misty with all of my heart, and I know that I want to marry her more than anything!"

"So what's got you so worked up, then?" Clemont inquired.

"Wish I knew," Ash replied softly. "I'm just nervous is all. A wedding is a really big deal!"

"Yes, it is," Brock agreed, "but it's a _happy_ occasion. Especially for the guy who's actually getting married! So don't stress out, 'kay?"

"Got it," Ash murmured, sounding only somewhat relieved.

"You shouldn't be so nervous, Ash," Tracey tried to throw his two cents in as well. "You're the Pokémon Master, after all! You have big battles in front of huge crowds all the time! So…what's the big deal about getting married in front of one?"

Ash's body once again went rigid, which led to Tracey's entire face turning bright red. The other groomsmen gave him the evil side eye, while Max just sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Nice going, Trace," the youngest of the bunch muttered sarcastically.

"I…I didn't mean to!" Tracey cried urgently.

As the groomsmen surrounded Ash, unsure of what to do with the apprehension riddled young man, the door to their suite swung open before quickly slamming shut again, a new visitor gasping out of shock and leaning against the heavy wooden door. All of the other men in the room, sans Ash, whipped around and gave the new entrant wide eyed stares.

"Oh boy, you're all lucky you aren't out there," Scott sighed, jamming a finger behind himself to reference the main part of the church. "Running the wedding of the century is absolutely _insane._"

The use of the words "wedding of the century" only made Ash cringe all the more. He looked so stiff at this point that Brock was afraid the young man would soon topple over like nothing more than a cardboard cutout in his likeness.

"Ash!" Scott suddenly scolded, his apparent stress clearly getting the better of him. The startled groomsmen watched on in shock as Scott hustled forward, grabbing Ash by the shoulders and examining his appearance. "You look like a mess! Come on, fix yourself up!"

Ash groaned, and refused to move. Shaking his head, Scott stormed over to the nearby dresser and grabbed a brush that was sitting atop of it. Marching back over to the flustered groom, Scott took the brush to Ash's hair and began attempting to tug down the unruly black locks that had sprung back up during Ash's pacing spree.

"This is your wedding, boy," Scott sighed. "A Pokémon Master is _always _supposed to look presentable! And this is your _wedding day _for goodness sake! You're a mess-"

"Have you tried a mirror lately?!" Ash snapped.

All of the groomsmen jumped at the sound of Ash's voice. He had barely spoken that morning, and when he had, it certainly hadn't been that loud or angry. He was clearly at the end of his rope. Scott, who was used to Ash's emotional outbursts, simply raised a wry and quiet eyebrow, not understanding the point of Ash's quip.

"You're a mess too!" Ash growled as Scott tried to fix his bowtie. Wiggling away from the rotund man, Ash pulled his manager towards a gold framed, full length mirror that stood against the wall. Scott took a good look at his reflection and gasped when he saw his own messy hair and unkempt suit.

"Told ya'," Ash mumbled rather acidly.

"It's because I've been running around all morning!" Scott cried.

"Look, you two _both _aren't looking so sharp right now," Brock broke in, trying to ease the tension in the room. "You're both under a lot of stress, which is understandable."

"Even though that's not really an excuse to look cheap and haggard," Gary piped up.

"Seriously, _why_ were you invited?!" Max shouted incredulously.

Clemont and Tracey both grabbed Brock by the shoulders, alarming the older male. He looked between the two in surprise and confusion, not understanding why they both seemed so frantic.

"Brock, you have to do something about this!" Clemont urged. "Everything is falling apart!"

"What am _I_ supposed to do?!" Brock cried.

"You're the best man, isn't it your job to keep Ash under control?" Tracey asked desperately.

"Yeah…but…" Brock trailed off as he stared at Ash and Scott, the Master and manager still going at one another like a pair of rabid Pokémon. "Wait! I think I have an idea!"

He hurried out of the suite before Ash, Scott, or any of the groomsmen could question him. Hurrying into the ceremony space, Brock ran down the aisle until he reached the front row, where he found just who he wanted sitting at the end.

"Delia," Brock hissed, gently tapping the woman's shoulder. She looked up and smiled at her son's longtime friend, but that grin was quick to disappear when she saw the look of desperation plastered on his face.

"Brock, dear, is something wrong?" Delia questioned softly.

"Ash is so nervous, and none of us can calm him down," Brock explained. "We've been trying all day, ever since he got in the room! But nothing's worked. We're desperate."

"Is he completely disheveled?" Delia asked, sounding not at all surprised.

Brock was visibly stunned that Delia had managed to guess exactly what was going on behind closed doors. "Yes."

"And pacing the floor like a madman?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh, that son of mine," Delia sighed, getting up from her seat. "Alright then. I suppose I'll just have to go in there and knock some sense into him!"

"Please do," Brock begged.

He led the mother of the groom into the back suite that had been designated as Ash's. It was hard to process that his door was only feet away from Misty's own suite, but that the two hadn't seen one another since that morning. Misty was probably all ready, dressed in the gorgeous white gown that not even Brock had been allowed to see. Brock had to figure that was probably a huge part of why Ash was so nervous. The young man was more than likely _dying _to see his bride, and patience just wasn't one of Ash's strong suits.

"Ash, relax, dear!"

Brock spun back around and found that while he was distracted, Delia had opened up the heavy wooden door of Ash's suite and was poking her head in through the doorframe.

"I can't relax!" Ash wailed. "My hair is a mess, and Scott is bugging me about it, but he looks just as bad as me, if not worse-"

"Hey!"

"And I'm just really sick of standing around and waiting and it's been like forever…"

Brock smirked to himself. It would seem that his previous thoughts had held true. Ash was simply getting impatient with the whole affair. Most men, after all, were not exactly wedding savvy. Ash wasn't there for the extravagant party and all of the guests, or even the formal attire.

He just wanted to marry Misty already.

"Sweetheart," Delia crooned, finally stepping into the groom's suite. "I know it's hard to wait. Especially when you want to see Misty so badly! I'm sure she looks beautiful. She always does, after all. But, before you know it, the ceremony will be here. And it will be over in the blink of an eye! You have to treasure every little second of today, dear. It's one of the most important days of your life. And it will be over before you know it. So please, Ash. There's no need to be nervous. We're all here for you. And we can't _wait _until you step up to the altar and marry that gorgeous fiancée of yours."

Once Delia had finished her speech, which left Brock gently sniffling and even the usually coarse Gary softened, Ash smiled warmly at his confident mother. "You sure know how to make me feel better, don't you, Mom?"

At this, Delia giggled quietly before reaching out to adjust her son's bowtie. "I always have, dear. Part of being a mother."

Ash just beamed at the beautiful, loving, dedicated woman who stood before him. She looked so stunning in her floor length, sapphire blue dress, the material hanging off her shoulders in an effortless, elegant fashion. Her auburn hair, which was usually tied back in a low ponytail, had been swept up in a sophisticated bun, with the front two layers hanging down beside her delicate, heart shaped face. Around her neck hung a white gold and diamond spiral pendant, which Misty had given to the woman as a gift after she and Ash had gotten engaged. Delia had been flattered by the gift, but also confused.

"_Misty, dear, _you're _the one getting married!" Delia had laughed. "Why in the world are you giving _me_ such a beautiful gift?"_

"_Because without you, Ash wouldn't be here," Misty had explained, her eyes light with joy. "He wouldn't be the sweet, kind, charming man I've fallen so madly in love with. The same man that I'm marrying. So that's why you're getting such a beautiful gift. Because you, of all people, deserve it."_

Ash smiled at the memory. He was so happy his mother and Misty got along so well. They always had, even before he and Misty were engaged. Delia had always told Ash that Misty was like the daughter she never had, and whether they ever got married or not, that relationship would never change.

Ash sure was glad he was going to marry Misty, though.

"There. All set!"

The young man glanced down at his bowtie, and grinned once he realized it was back in place, tied nice and tight with no chance of falling out again. "Thanks, Mom!"

Delia giggled airily at this and placed her hand against her son's cheek. "Don't mention it, dear. Will you be alright back here without me?"

"Of course," Ash replied, a generous blush gracing his face as he playfully shook his mother off. "I'm an adult, Ma. I can handle myself."

Delia, however, did not look convinced. "Are you sure?"

Ash took in a deep breath and stared right into his mother's eyes. "Positive."

Smiling weakly, the woman leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her son's opposite cheek, which set his chocolate brown eyes wide with terror.

"_Mom!_" Ash gasped, rubbing furiously at the skin.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Delia fussed, reaching for her son's arm in an effort to get him to stop rubbing. "Why are you so upset now, dear?"

"I can't get lipstick on me before the ceremony!" Ash cried, his eyes still wide. "I'll never hear the end of it!"

"Oh, Ash, now you're just being silly," Delia sighed, gently grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away from his cheek in order to examine it for smudges. "You're fine. All of that rubbing _is_ going to turn the side of your face red, though. So no more!"

"Got it," Ash grumbled, lowering his arm to his side.

Spinning around, Delia smiled at the six astounded groomsmen and requested, "you'll all be able to keep Ash calm and under control until the ceremony now, won't you?"

The bewildered men all exchanged questioning glances before Gary elected himself as group representative. "You got it, Mrs. K! We'll keep him cool as an ice type, no worries!"

Delia giggled at the simile before striding over to the chair in the corner, where a very familiar little Pokémon sat. "And you, Pikachu. You take good care of Ash, okay? You're the best thing for him when he's so nervous like this!"

At this, the electric type's slender ears perked, and he smiled joyfully at the notion. "Chu!"

With one last confident glance over her shoulder, Delia exchanged smiles with her newly reassured son and exited the suite, closing the heavy wooden door behind her as she headed back to her seat in the ceremony space.

"Feeling better?" Cilan calmly asked his younger friend.

"Much," Ash sighed, his face lighting up. "Mom always helps."

"Pi-ka!"

Ash chuckled and walked over to Pikachu, holding his arm down so the mouse could run up its length and settle on his broad shoulder. "You too, buddy! Sorry for freaking you out before."

"Pi!" Pikachu dismissed, rubbing his cheek against his trainer's.

"Now that you're calm, I think we should fix that hair of yours before you go get married," Brock suggested, pointing up at his own head for reference.

Raising his eyebrows, Ash wandered back over to the same mirror he'd dragged Scott over to previously and observed his reflection, groaning almost as soon as he saw it. "You're right. Misty's not going to like that."

"I bet she'd stop the whole wedding just to yell at you for it!" Max suggested with a laugh.

"I could actually imagine that happening," Ash mused whimsically, narrowing his eyes at himself as he raised his voice an octave and pretended to be his fiancée. "Ash Ketchum, you've had all the time in the world to prepare for this, and you show up with an unruly head like that? I am _not_ marrying you until you get that hair down!"

"Nice impersonation!" Clemont complimented. He wasn't being facetious; he was truly impressed.

"When you've known her for as long as I have, and love her as much as I do, you know all of her finer points," Ash playfully replied.

Brock snickered as he walked over to Ash, brush in hand as he prepared to fix the younger male's locks. "And knowing Misty, she'd be the one to march right back here and wait. You'd have to fix your hair in front of all of the guests, and once you were done, she'd make her grand entrance all over again."

"Typical Misty," Ash chuckled, rolling his eyes up towards the ceiling.

"But we're going to make sure that doesn't happen!" Brock declared, forcing the one stubborn spring to go back down. "You're going to walk up to that altar and look fabulous."

While Brock was busy getting Ash's hair back in order, the young groom was finally able to fully take in his formal outfit. A trim black tux, with the jacket and buttons lined in equally dark satin, a crisp white dress shirt beneath the jacket, and a black satin bowtie secured around his neck. He did have to admit he looked rather sharp, even though he wasn't the biggest fan of being so dressed up.

"Pi-ka!"

Ash chuckled and looked down at Pikachu, who was admiring his own reflection in the mirror as well.

"You like your matching bowtie, buddy?" Ash asked whimsically.

"Ka!" Pikachu confirmed. Indeed, he had the same satin bowtie as Ash's around his neck, dressed to be the ring bearer in the ceremony.

"There! All set!"

Ash once again turned his attention onto the mirror, and smiled once he realized his hair had been tamed. "Thanks, Brocko!"

The two friends locked hands and grinned at one another, a surge of confidence running through Ash's veins that he hadn't felt before. The rest of the groomsmen watched on happily, clearly pleased that their friend was no longer feeling stressed on such a happy day.

In the middle of this silent moment, the door to the suite opened once again, Scott this time poking his head in to survey the scene.

"Ash, they're ready for you," Scott announced. "The wedding is about to begin."

Ash looked up at Brock, his smile fading as reality set in. Brock, however, was ready for it. Unlocking their hands, he instead clapped his over Ash's shoulder, giving the younger male a firm squeeze once it was there.

"Come on, buddy," Brock encouraged, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "It's time to get hitched!"

"Yeah," Ash murmured, his own grin reappearing. "To the most beautiful, wonderful girl in the whole wide world."

* * *

**I have to say, Gary was tons of fun to write in this chapter. When everyone else is completely serious and frazzled, he's there to just throw everyone else off course. He's wonderful :P**

**Next chapter, of course, the real wedding begins! And that means vows, rings, and all kinds of fluffy stuff! Are you all excited? I hope so...**


	4. The Ceremony

**Here it is. The actual ceremony! This is the longest, sweetest chapter yet, which I'm very excited about. Hopefully you all are, too! I mean, Ash finally gets to see Misty. How can it not the sweetest? ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Ceremony**

He was there. He was _finally_ there. After what had felt like years of waiting, Ash was finally standing at the altar.

Brock stood right behind him, keeping a reassuring hand on the younger male's shoulder. The order after Brock went in accordance of how long Ash had known each person: Gary, Tracey, Max, Cilan, and Clemont.

For the first time all day, however, Ash didn't feel nervous. He was just excited. Ecstatic, in fact! He couldn't wait to see his beautiful fiancée. Ever since the day they'd gotten engaged, he'd dreamt of what she would look like on their wedding day. Surprisingly enough, he had lots of ideas.

"What do you think Misty's dress is gonna look like?" Ash asked his best man.

"I'm not sure," Brock mused. "I haven't seen it…wasn't allowed! Knowing her, though, I bet she picked one of those mermaid style dresses."

"Mermaid style?" Ash repeated in awe. "They have those?"

"Yeah!" Brock chuckled.

Ash pursed his lips in deep thought. "What do those look like?"

Brock smirked and shook his head at his friend's sudden curiosity surrounding the famed white gown. "They're really tight until you get to the bottom. Then the dress flares out, almost like a fin. That's why they call it a mermaid dress."

Now Ash's eyes were _really _sparkling. "That has to be it, Brock! I bet that's exactly what she's wearing! It's perfect!"

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," Brock chuckled.

"But I've waited long enough," Ash whined playfully. "I want to get married already!"

He looked towards the doors at the back of the church, silently willing them to open. That didn't work, however, so the Pokémon Master instead began to scan the audience, looking at the faces of each and every one of the guests. These were the people who were most important to him and Misty…other than their respective wedding parties, of course. Ash caught the sight of Misty's mother, Lynne; the redheaded woman sitting in the front row of the right side and looking quite demure, though joyful at the same time. She was extremely elegant and beautiful…it was obvious she was the one who had given her daughters their looks. Her sea green eyes, a perfect match for Daisy's, flickered with light, her slender body outfitted in a long, periwinkle dress with jewels bedecking the straps and waist. She sat beside her husband, Michael, an imposing man who often got Ash nervous. Despite his blond hair and piercing blue eyes, Michael was extremely intimidating. Ash often assumed that's where Misty got her fire from. His heart began to race when he saw the man get up. Somewhere in Ash's tangled brain, he thought the Pokémon researcher was coming for him. Instead, he was just heading down the runner and out of the room, obviously going to meet his daughter who he'd be escorting down the aisle.

On the other side of the room, he could see his mother, still as beautiful as ever, but looking slightly more teary than before. It wasn't from a state of sadness, however. Ash could tell, even from the distance, that those were happy tears. He knew his mother had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Even though it meant he was officially all grown up, it also meant that he had found his happily ever after. Like a prince in a storybook. He was going to begin the rest of his life, and it was going to be a very happy chapter. She was seated beside Professor Oak, who had traded in his usual lab coat for a striking dark suit. On her other side was Katherine, Ash's godmother and Delia's longtime friend. She seemed just as excited as Delia, although not teary. She too had known Ash ever since he was a baby, after all. It must've been a little strange to see him all grown up and ready to wed.

Before he could look at anyone else in the seats, the familiar wedding music began to play, courtesy of the well-dressed live orchestra seated in the back right corner of the room. Ash and Misty had personally found it to be a bit overboard (they found nothing wrong with pre-recorded music) but Scott had insisted upon the orchestra. Ash smiled to himself as he remembered Misty's deep words:

"_As long as he's paying for it, I don't care."_

Ash was just about to snicker at the memory, but stopped instantly when he saw the heavy wooden doors at the back of the church open up. As he held his breath, Brock gave the younger male one last squeeze on the shoulder before letting go.

Dakota, Vanessa, and Lola were the first ones to enter the room. Everyone in the audience cooed over how adorable they looked, which Dakota, even at the tender age of four, was able to recognize and appreciate. She looked up and beamed, her dark green eyes glowing bright as her golden curls bounced around her face. The oldest of the flower girls managed to reach into her basket and pull out handfuls of bright blue petals to drop on the pure white runner. Vanessa behind her wasn't as aware of the audience's fascination, and was simply too preoccupied in throwing her own petals: the ones of soft white. Lola, the youngest of the three, just looked confused. She would occasionally stop every few steps, looking around with bewildered eyes. This caused everyone to laugh quietly, which seemed to give Lola the extra push to carelessly throw her lilac petals all over the floor. When she reached the altar, and realized she still had petals left over, Lola flipped her basket upside down and dumped the remaining petals on the floor. Everyone in the audience laughed loudly at this, including Ash and his groomsmen. Ash caught sight of Dorian in the audience and smirked at the man, who seemed slightly embarrassed, though still amused, by his young daughter's behavior.

Once the three flower girls had been properly ushered to their spots, it was time for the bridesmaids to walk in. Daisy walked in first, looking extremely elegant and poised. Dakota and Tracey were wearing identical grins at the sight of their respective mother and wife. Ash looked over his shoulder and caught Tracey's goofy grin, chuckling quietly at his awe. In her hands, Daisy held a bouquet of white carnations (which Delia had informed Misty stood for talent, and thus had been chosen as a way to symbolically honor Ash and his new title of Master), stephanotis (which stood for marital happiness), and green orchids (which stood for love and beauty.) The white and green bouquet was neatly tied up with a clover green ribbon that perfectly matched her matron of honor dress. The order after Daisy was Violet, Lily, May, Dawn, and Iris. Ash's favorite thing to do, when each bridesmaid emerged, was to watch the faces of their significant others. It was so sweet, and so special to see. He loved being able to relate to each and every one of them. The best was when Lily arrived at the altar, and little Lola got a bit too excited and ran for her mother, sending the ceremony into a slight tizzy. Out of the corner of his eye, Ash could tell that Scott wasn't pleased, but everyone else was, and that was all that mattered. In fact, Ash himself thought it was pretty adorable. He couldn't help but to let his mind wander…wondering what the future would hold for him and Misty. Perhaps one day they'd have a daughter like Lola, one who was so excited to see her mother that she'd interrupt an entire wedding out of sheer joy. It scared Ash a little, but at the same time in a strange way, it exhilarated him. Once all of the bridesmaids were settled in their spots, Ash waited with bated breath, knowing exactly what came next.

The orchestra's music rose to a crescendo, booming and exciting like the climax of a movie. The attendants standing at the heavy wooden doors once again pulled them open, and finally, at long last, Ash was seeing what he had waited so long for.

And he was completely stunned.

Her face was behind the veil, just as she'd told him it would be, but it was translucent enough where he could still see enough of her face. Already, he could tell her makeup looked natural but beautiful, and was just dramatic enough to differentiate her from her everyday appearance. Her choice of dress was rather shocking…a poofy, classically princess dress. Ash had to admit he was taken aback by the choice, but that didn't mean it wasn't beautiful. In her hands she held a matching bouquet to her bridesmaids, and her right arm was hooked through her father's left. Michael, for what it was worth, looked happy for his daughter, but rather hesitant at the same time.

For Ash, it felt like forever until Misty finally reached the altar. Once she arrived, however, she threw Ash a confident smile from beneath her veil, reassuring him and bringing the nervous young man so much needed peace of mind.

"Who gives this woman to be married to his man?" The officiant asked, switching his eyes between Misty and Ash.

"I do," Michael replied, his voice strong yet solemn. The officiant nodded, as though to approve Michael's response and encourage Misty to come up to the altar. When she tried to move, however, she found that her arm was still linked with her father's, and he wasn't letting go. Once again, the audience chuckled in unison.

"Dad," Misty hissed softly, shaking her arm to give him the hint. Letting out a small gasp, Michael released Misty's arm, earning a gentle smile from the young woman. Leaning over, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek through her veil before walking up to the altar, standing right before Ash and beaming at him. Reaching out with shaky hands, Ash removed the veil from the front of Misty's face, instead resting it back against her hair. With her face now in full view, Ash could see she was blushing delicately…and positively glowing.

"You're so beautiful," Ash whispered, completely involuntarily. He went wide eyed after realizing he had slipped, which earned a delightful giggle from his soon-to-be wife.

"Thank you," Misty whispered back, not wanting Ash to feel ostracized because of his little slip up. "And you're very handsome."

Ash smiled and gave Misty a small, acknowledging nod, to which she returned the delicate, upward curve of her lips as they both turned to face the officiant.

"Ash and Misty," the officiant began, his own eyes sparkling at their sweet exchange, "the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness, and yet with a deep sense of joy; with the deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support, and caring love."

Ash nearly snickered, to which Misty threw him a playful, though still stern, glare. Immediately, Ash relaxed himself, remembering the words of the officiant.

_Happy but serious. No laughing. No joking. Serious._

"You have made a very important decision in choosing to marry one another today," the officiant continued. "Today, you become partners in life, working as one unit. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and consistency to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love."

Ash and Misty were both staring at each other lovingly through the sides of their eyes, barely listening to the officiant's words. They were too busy taking in one another's beauty, appreciating it and the moment to its fullest extent.

"Ash," the officiant prodded, catching the young groom's attention once again. "Do you take Misty to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you love her as a person, respect her as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ash replied, his voice warm and confident.

"Misty," the officiant continued, turning his attention onto the now fully blushing bride. "Do you take Ash to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you love him as a person, respect him as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Misty breathed, her eyes shining.

"The couple have written their own vows to read to one another today," the officiant informed the rapt audience. "Now, they will face one another and recite these sacred vows."

As Ash and Misty turned to face one another, Brock handed Ash a scrap of paper that had been clearly folded over and over and over again. The creases in the paper were numerous and apparent, and through the light, Misty could see countless words scratched out with pen, obviously mistakes that Ash didn't want to be seen. She smiled at him, although she knew he was too busy staring at the paper to see it. The poor thing was so nervous. Misty wished she could just reach forward and hug him, but she couldn't. She had to let him do this on his own.

"The day Misty pulled me out of that river, I had no idea she would be the woman I was going to marry," Ash began with a shaky voice. "If you had told me that the fiery red head who screamed at me and slapped me across the face, I would've looked at you like you had ten heads!" Misty looked horrified at the mention, but all of the guests found it to be quite humorous. "But I'm so glad that she's the one, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I would have never called myself the romantic type before realizing how much I loved Misty. She really changed everything I ever thought about love. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her. If it ever came down to it, I would give my life for her. She's stayed with me through thick and thin, and no matter how many admirers think they can win my heart, Misty will always come out on top. This is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I've never been surer of anything in my life. Ever since I was fifteen, all I've wanted was for Misty to be mine, forever and always. But I never knew how to do it. I was so confused. I came up with a lot of insane plans, none of which actually involved marriage." Misty went back to laughing, as did everyone else in the audience. "Misty, I promise you that you will never be lonely ever again. I will always be here for you, I will never judge you, and I will protect you. Right now until forever. You are my entire world, Misty, and I will never let you slip away from me again."

Without even looking into the audience, Ash could hear his mother sniffling. Misty giggled and tried to blink away her tears, putting her head back and doing anything necessary in order to not mess up her makeup. While she was doing this, Daisy handed her youngest sister a separate piece of paper, one that was much neater than the small sheet that had since been handed back to Brock. Putting her head back upright and clearing her throat, Misty looked down at the paper and began to read the words she had worked so meticulously on.

"When I was a little girl, I always dreamed about my wedding," Misty sighed, slowly shaking her head at the prospect. "I thought it would happen at the Cerulean City gym, in the pool, and that I'd be marrying some handsome movie star. And of course we'd both be in bathing suits because who needs a wedding dress and a tux, right?" Everyone started laughing again. "Well, clearly, that didn't happen." The laughter grew stronger. "But, I can say with all confidence that in this case, the reality is much better than the fantasy. Ash is so much better than some movie star who's probably washed out at this point." More laughter. "He's just as handsome…" Ash pouted playfully at this. "Fine, _more _handsome." The laughter was potent at this point. "The day I met Ash was one of the craziest in my life, and I've had a lot of crazy days in my life since then. But I didn't know how hard and how fast I would fall for that foolish little black haired boy that I fished out of the river. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before; an overwhelming sense of love. Ash, marrying you today in front of all of our friends and family is officially the craziest thing I've ever done. But I've never wanted to do anything more than I've wanted to do this, and pronouncing our love in front of everyone feels so right that I can't even begin to explain why it is. I promise to love you for the rest of time, and to never leave your side again. I promise that I will always have the deepest amount of respect for you, and no matter how many girls come chasing after the beautiful Pokémon Master and how many fans proclaim their love for you, just remember that you mean more to me than any of them could even begin to imagine. You are my everything, Ash, and you will continue to be the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Misty glanced up at Ash, and saw the world's biggest smile on his face. He didn't look like he was going to cry, but rather, he looked like he was about to wrap her up in a great big hug. It was exactly the reaction that Misty had been hoping for.

"May I have the rings, please?" The officiant asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Pikachu hopped forward, much to everyone's delight. Misty cooed lovingly at the sight of her husband's partner Pokémon with a black satin bowtie around his neck. In his mouth, he was holding a white satin pillow, with two rings settled atop it. The officiant reached down and took the two rings, handing Misty's to Ash and Ash's to Misty.

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity," the officiant explained. "It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you, Ash, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

Beaming, Ash gently pulled Misty's left hand forward and delicately slipped her wedding band over her ring finger. "Misty, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

"By the same token, Misty, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

With a shaky smile and hand, Misty slid Ash's much thicker band onto his own left ring finger. "Ash, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you."

With both of the rings on, Ash and Misty grinned lovingly at one another, each one knowing exactly what would happen next.

"Now that Ash and Misty have given themselves to each other by the promises they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever."

Looking expectantly at the officiant, Ash and Misty both held their breaths, earning a bold smile and even a laugh from the man who had just married them.

"Ash," the officiant began, beaming as he did so, "you may now kiss the bride."

The sentence didn't even have to be finished before Ash pulled Misty into him and delivered a passionate kiss against her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist as she heart fully reciprocated his action. As the couple kissed, their guests all clapped and cheered. From behind him, Ash could hear Brock whooping and celebrating as though his favorite sports team had just won a championship. It caused Ash to laugh against Misty's lips, to which she pulled away and pressed one last, delicate kiss against his cheek.

The officiant smiled at the newly married couple, and then looked out at the guests, announcing with a booming voice, "it is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum!"

Misty gasped happily at her new title, earning another passionate kiss from her new husband. This one went by much shorter than the first, and once it was done, Ash took Misty by the hand and led her down the runner, each one smiling at one another the entire way down. The guests were all standing and cheering for the newly married couple, but they only had eyes for each other.

Just as it should be.

* * *

**I think this is one of the fluffiest things I've ever written. Ever. It's just so cute and classic and ugh. I love weddings :P**

**I figured since I'm going on vacation for the next few days, it would only be fair to give you guys the best chapter (so far!) before I left. Leave you with something good and long to read until I come back ;) And when I do, don't worry! The next chapter is all ready to go!**


	5. The Pictures

**Guess what, guys. I'm still here. My flight got cancelled, which means no vacation. Guess who's depressed? Me.**

**Here, have the next chapter, since I'm here and all. It's more fluff-fluff, which is fun!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Pictures**

"I can't believe how beautiful you look."

"You can't believe it?!"

Ash immediately became flustered at Misty's reaction. "I mean…I mean I knew you were going to be beautiful! I did! I just…I just wasn't…uh…I just…"

"Shh, it's okay," Misty hushed, playfully pressing a finger against Ash's lips. "I was just kidding, sweetheart. Don't get all nervous on me, even though it _is_ adorable."

Ash's eyes lightened at this, and he finally unleashed a soft chuckle. "Oh. Gotcha."

"So, what do you think of my dress?" Misty breathed, hopping away from Ash and giving him a full spin. The skirt flared out around her, and her grandmother's veil wrapped delicately around her upper body as she twirled.

"It's stunning," Ash complimented her. "I wasn't expecting a princess dress! Brock had me all set up for a mermaid dress."

"A mermaid dress?" Misty repeated with a giggle.

"Well, why would I expect anything different from you, Misty Mermaid?"

The young woman laughed as she was hugged from behind by none other than Brock, who was smirking and maintaining a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hey, be careful with my wife!" Ash playfully scolded, his heart leaping as he used Misty's new title.

"Of course," Brock chuckled, kissing Misty on the cheek. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Aw, thanks, Brock," Misty murmured, turning around and giving the man a proper hug. "I'm so happy you were here for it."

"Are you kidding?" Brock chuckled. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world! And I was honored to be Ash's best man. You should've seen this guy before the wedding."

"Brock!" Ash whined, his eyes flashing with fear.

"Aw, was he nervous?" Misty crooned.

"Yeah, he was," Brock chuckled, watching as Ash's face flashed red. "But it was fine! We got him to relax. Well, Delia did. She's like a miracle worker, I swear."

"That she is," Misty agreed, reaching up to fix Ash's tuxedo as he grumbled to himself. "Oh, Ash, it's fine! Don't be embarrassed. I think that's very sweet. I'm glad to know the wedding was so important to you! You're the best, Ashy."

Rolling his eyes, Ash smirked and pulled Misty into his chest, gently kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back.

"Misty, come on! We have to take pictures!"

Misty turned around, Ash still holding onto her by the waist. Daisy was walking over towards them, holding Dakota against her hip. The little girl was still holding onto her flower girl basket, looking around the garden where the wedding pictures were being taken.

"Ash and I already got our pictures taken," Misty replied playfully, knowing it would get a rise out of her oldest sister. "In fact, I think I know which one I want to get as a portrait for our house."

"Really?" Ash asked, sounding surprised. "Which one?"

"The one that was like this," Misty murmured, turning back around and resting her hands on Ash's chest, looking over her shoulder and showing off a beautiful smile.

"Oh yeah!" Ash chuckled. "That one was pretty good."

"Aunt Misty, you're the prettiest girl _ever!_" Dakota squeaked, earning a delightful giggle from the older female.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much, Dakota!" Misty crooned. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

"The sweetest thing _ever?_" Ash gasped. "We just got _married!_ I said all that sweet stuff to you! And that wasn't the sweetest thing ever?"

Dakota laughed wildly at her aunt and uncle's playful exchange. Misty teasingly scowled at her newly minted husband and grabbed his face, giving his cheeks a falsely harsh squeeze before pulling his head down and giving him a big kiss on the lips.

"I meant a _family_ picture, Misty," Daisy sighed.

"Oh, right, those," Misty giggled. "I forgot!"

"Aunt Misty, I gots a present for you!" Dakota cried.

"Oh, you do?" Misty hummed.

"Uh huh."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah!"

Dakota reached into her basket and pulled out one of the remaining blue petals, handing it over to Misty.

"Oh, isn't this beautiful!" Misty gasped.

"I saved it just for you!" Dakota squealed.

"Dakota, you are the sweetest little girl in the whole entire world," Misty informed her niece, striding forward and giving the child a kiss on the cheek. "I am a very lucky aunt!"

"Daisy, don't we have a present for Misty as well?" Brock asked, staring down Misty's eldest sister.

"Oh, right!" Daisy realized, giggling afterwards. "For Misty _and_ Ash!"

Ash raised an eyebrow at this. "For…both of us?"

"Yeah!" Daisy laughed. "You're going to love it!"

"And now _is_ the most appropriate time to give it to you, considering where we are," Brock added.

"A garden?" Ash asked densely.

"Not quite," Brock sighed laughingly. Reaching down by his feet, he picked up a white bag with a silver ribbon tied around the handle. "Here. For the newlyweds."

Ash blinked at the gift, but nevertheless accepted it and took the bag from Brock.

"Open it," Misty urged, leaning against her husband. "I'm curious!"

"Well, that makes two of us," Ash quipped. Reaching into the bag, and digging through the various layers of tissue paper, Ash pulled out a silver plated photo album, with a crystal adorned heart shaped frame on the front. Engraved above the heart was his and Misty's names, and below it was the date of their wedding.

"Oh my gosh," Misty breathed, her eyes sparkling. "It's beautiful."

"It's for all of your wedding pictures," Daisy informed her enamored sister. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah, it's gorgeous!" Misty laughed.

"Daisy and I just wanted to get you two something as a team," Brock informed the young couple. "You know, since I'm the best man and she's the matron of honor. It's just a little something to celebrate!"

"Brock, I hate to break it to you, but this isn't a _little _something," Ash grunted, trying to hold up the photo album in his one hand. "This thing's heavy!"

"It's made of silver, it should be," Brock chuckled.

"Here, make it a little easier on yourself," Misty murmured, taking the photo album from Ash and placing it back in the bag. "There!"

"Ah, yes, much better," Ash chuckled before beaming at Daisy and Brock. "Thanks, you guys! This means a lot."

"And I can't wait to put all of the pictures in there!" Misty added. "Now they're going to look even better."

"Will you take pictures wif' _me_, Aunt Misty?" Dakota murmured.

"Of course I will!" Misty replied. "Come on, let's go take them now."

"Can Uncle Ash come too?" Dakota requested.

"Oh, you want your new uncle in the pictures too, huh?" Misty asked playfully.

"Yes!" Dakota laughed.

"What do you say, Uncle Ash?" Misty sweetly asked her new husband. "You want to take pictures with your niece?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Ash chuckled.

"Carry me!" Dakota cried, holding her arms out towards Ash.

"Uh uh, _no_, Dakota," Daisy scolded. "Uncle Ash can't carry you. See how nicely he's dressed? We're not going to ruin his outfit."

"It's fine, Daisy," Ash promised, taking the little girl from his newly minted sister-in-law and holding the small blonde against his hip. "I've got her."

"Ash, are you sure?" Daisy sighed.

"Positive!" Ash crowed. "Besides, Dakota is a good little girl. She'd never mess up my outfit, right?"

"No, Uncle Ash," Dakota refuted, quickly shaking her head.

"I don't care that much about this stuffy old suit anyway," Ash whispered to his niece, who laughed wildly in response.

"I better _not_ have heard what I think I just heard, Ash Ketchum!" Misty cried, scurrying after her husband. "That is your wedding tuxedo you're talking about!"

"I was just kidding, Misty Ketchum," Ash teased. "I wouldn't dare ruin this tux. I spent too much money on it to wreck it."

Once again, Dakota began laughing, while Misty was simply distracted by the use of her new name. Smirking, Ash carried Dakota over to the two other flower girls, who were sitting in the grass and pulling out some of the green blades.

"Come on, guys, we're gonna take pictures together!" Ash cheered, getting a rise out of the two little girls. They both got to their feet and began jumping up and down, demanding to be picked up and carried like Dakota. "Okay, okay! Uh…let's see…uh…Mist!"

Misty turned around upon hearing her special nickname that only Ash used and smirked at her husband's predicament. "Well, look who's Mr. Popular today! You may very well be the most popular uncle in all of Kanto, Ash."

"Thanks…" Ash sighed laughingly. "But I don't have enough arms for all these adoring fans."

"Well, that's why we have to work as a team!" Misty giggled. She waltzed over to her overwhelmed husband and knelt down, gathering her two youngest nieces in her arms. "Come here, little girls. Aunt Misty's got ya!"

Vanessa and Lola both giggled, eagerly snuggling against their favorite aunt. Ash, who was still holding onto Dakota, listened intently to the photographer's instructions along with Misty, and was soon enough posing for endless photos with his new wife and nieces.

"So, I heard you girls did a fabulous job throwing your flowers!" Misty addressed her nieces, voice light and full of excitement.

"We did the _best_, Aunt Misty!" Dakota confirmed.

"Cept fow Lola!" Vanessa giggled.

"Lola?" Misty repeated, looking down at the still smiling pink haired toddler. "What did you do, little Lo? Huh?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ash chuckled. "When Lily got to the altar, Lola got a little too excited and ran right up to her mommy!"

"You did?" Misty gasped, leading Lola to giggle. "Aw, that's very sweet of you, honey!"

"It was pretty funny," Ash admitted, reaching down to pat his niece's head. "I liked it, Lo!"

Nearby, Delia, Lynne, and Michael were watching the scene with great pride. None of them had been able to greet their children since they had been officially wed, and they were all waiting eagerly for that opportunity.

"Oh, look how amazing Ash is with the girls," Lynne crooned, watching as Ash knelt down to tickle Vanessa's cheek.

"He loves them," Delia informed her daughter-in-law's mother. "He tells me about them all the time! It's so precious."

"That's the next step, isn't it?" Lynne hummed.

Delia's entire face lit up at the very idea. "Yes, of course! Personally, I'm hoping for sooner rather than later."

"Something tells me you'll get your wish!" Lynne laughed. "My daughters don't seem to wait too long when it comes to starting a family. And Misty's always wanted children."

"Knowing _my son_, it definitely won't take that long," Delia muttered. And she _wasn't _referring to Ash's desire for children. Fortunately for her, Lynne got the joke and took it in stride, giggling at the comment. The quip flew over Michael's head, however, and for that, Delia was grateful. In the back of her mind, she knew full-well she shouldn't have been bringing that sort of thing up in front of the _bride's father_. Or mother, for that matter. But Lynne was a lot like Delia, and appreciated the lightheartedness.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Immediately, Delia and Lynne stopped giggling, and instead chose to rush forward in order to greet their newly married children.

"Congratulations, sweetheart!" Delia squealed, kissing Ash's face relentlessly as she did so. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Th-thanks, Mom," Ash stammered, barely able to breath under his mother's attention.

"And you too, darling!" Lynne gave Misty a tight hug. "You look absolutely beautiful, just like I knew you would."

"Thank you, Mom," Misty breathed, hugging her mother back. From the side, her father quietly caressed her cheek and gave her a kiss atop her head, right by the veil that was still clipped into her hair. "Oh, so the photographer wants pictures with the three of you."

"Now?" Lynne queried.

"Yeah!" Misty laughed. "Come on, it's not so bad. Ash has survived so far."

"I'm getting a little tired now," Ash admitted, Misty choking back a laugh at his face.

"Oh, Ash, this is a once in a lifetime event," Delia sighed, shaking her son's shoulder. "You have to embrace it!"

"I _am_ embracing it, Mom," Ash chuckled. "But _I'm _really looking forward to the party. I feel like we've captured enough of my good looks for one day."

"Ego, ego, ego," Misty teased, gently flicking Ash's cheek.

"You've been telling me all day how handsome I am!" Ash cried.

"Because you are!" Misty laughed. "But that doesn't mean you have to brag about it to everyone."

"I'm not bragging about how good looking I am!" Ash fought back. "I've been too busy bragging about how beautiful _you_ are."

"Oh, Ash," Misty sighed, craning her head up for another kiss. The couple's parents watched on with bright, warm eyes.

"They're so perfect for one another," Lynne breathed, her voice full of wonder and admiration.

"Absolutely," Delia agreed. "Like a fairytale."

* * *

**I just really like writing Ash and Misty interaction, okay. They're so adorable and perfect together. Loveeee.**

**You guys should leave me a review and cheer me up. Because I'm still sad. But since I'm here this week now, you'll get the rest of the story a lot faster! Woo :P**


	6. The Reception

**All of the reviews so far have made me so very happy :3 You guys are awesome! And I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so much. This one has wait many of you have been waiting for: the reception! And yes, it's going to be a lot of fun :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Reception**

The reception was what Ash had been _really _looking forward to. He had been excited for the ceremony, of course, but Ash was the kind of guy who liked to have fun. The reception was the perfect chance for him to loosen up and spend time with all of his friends and family. After all, the ceremony wasn't exactly the time for socialization.

For the reception, Ash and Misty had chosen the largest ballroom in the Grand Viridian Resort, which was just down the street from the church. The outside of the resort blended in well with the rest of the city; tall and white with hundreds of windows, and numerous flags hanging from the top of the roof. The ballroom, however, was a lovely hidden gem within the hotel.

Designed to look like the inside of a mansion from the Victorian era, the usually pastel striped wallpaper had been draped in pure white linen, with gentle blue lights shining down on the fabric in order to create a soothing, undersea feel. Round tables covered by white table cloths surrounded the marble dance floor, the white silk draped chairs alternating between blue or green bows tied on every seat in an alternating pattern. In the middle of each table stood a magnificent centerpiece: a thin glass candelabra that doubled as a vase. Four white candles surrounded a gorgeous bouquet of white, green, and blue flowers (the same ones that were found in Misty's bouquet and her flower girls' baskets) with strings of clear crystals draped through the candelabra's arms.

At the head of the room was the sweetheart table, where Ash and Misty would sit. Two chairs, one with a blue ribbon and the other with a green ribbon, sat side-by-side beneath a hazy blue spotlight, the table propped up just a bit higher than the rest so the newly married couple could oversee the entire room. Two centerpieces, the same ones seen on the regular tables, were placed on the floor on either side of the table, while bunches of the flowers were collected on the front of the table.

Ash and Misty were the first ones able to enter the room, and when they saw how beautifully it was decorated, they both gasped.

"Oh my gosh," Misty breathed, hurrying over to one of the tables in order to give it a closer examination.

"Wow, you did a great job, Mist!" Ash complimented his newly minted wife. He, in gentlemanly fashion, had allowed his wife to pick out the color scheme and all of the decorations. Not wanting to become a "power hungry control freak", however, Misty had made sure to consult Ash about everything first. She did want him to have _some_ input, even though he had no idea what anything was.

"_Do you like these centerpieces, Ash?"_

"_Sure. Whatever you want, Misty!"_

_Misty had sighed at this. "But Ash, I want you to be happy, too!"_

"_I am happy!" Ash had assured her. "As long as you're happy, then I'm happy."_

_Misty had smiled so sweetly at this Ash was afraid he would go on a sugar high. "That's so sweet, Ash. Thank you. And…you're sure the color scheme is okay?"_

"_The blue, green, and white?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I think it's perfect."_

"_Not too girly?"_

_Ash chuckled at his then-fiancée's obvious concern. "No, Misty! It's great. It reminds me of the ocean, like you said! It's perfect for you. I'm very happy."_

While she was busy looking at the first table in the room, Misty was suddenly lifted off the ground, letting out a loud, frightened shriek as she was pulled from her feet. Looking over her shoulder, Misty found that it was Ash lifting her up. And with one arm, no less.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked with a giggle.

"I wanted to see how much this pretty princess dress of yours weighs," Ash commented idly.

"Well?" Misty quipped. "What's the verdict?"

"I don't really know how you're walking around in it," Ash laughed, placing Misty back on the floor.

"I'm super strong," Misty teased, flexing her arms for Ash. Although she had been joking around, Misty did in fact have arm muscle from all of the swimming she did. Not so much where she looked built, but just enough to appear toned and athletic.

"You're also super beautiful," Ash murmured, holding onto the back of his wife's neck as he gave her a kiss on the lips. Because they were now alone, this kiss quickly became more passionate. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's own neck, deepening the kiss by forcing his mouth open with her own and entangling their tongues. Ash smiled at Misty's dominant move, and decided to give her the edge for just that one kiss. Slowly and skillfully, he moved his hand down her back until it was pressing against the many layers of tulle that made up the full skirt of her ball gown. Misty, of course, felt the action, and raised an eyebrow at it. Pulling away from a bewildered Ash, she reached up and gently caressed his cheek, smirking knowingly at him. "What?"

"What are you doing, Ashy?" Misty asked playfully.

"Nothing," Ash replied.

"That's not nothing."

"Hmm?"

Misty reached down and grabbed Ash's hand with her own, her smirk increasing as soon as she had it.

"It's on a very specific part of my body, Mr. Ketchum."

"I always have a goal, Mrs. Ketchum."

Misty laughed just once at this. A very hard, humorous laugh. "Now's not the time for that, _darling._ What if our parents had walked in, hmm?"

"My Mom is too busy playing with the girls," Ash murmured, referring to his and Misty's nieces. "Besides, she…she knows what we're up to."

Misty's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. "You're joking, right?"

"No," Ash admitted, his cheeks blushing ever so slightly.

"Oh my gods," Misty groaned, covering her eyes.

"It's fine, it's fine," Ash assured his flustered wife, giving her a hug. "Trust me, it's fine. In fact, I think she might actually…_approve_ of it?"

Once again, Misty arched her eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'll give you a hint," Ash breathed. "First comes love, then comes marriage…"

"_Oh,_" Misty sighed, realization hitting her. "That's why."

"Yep."

"Well, let's not think about that right now," Misty decided, gripping her husband's shoulders. "I know that will be on _everyone's_ mind. It's like post-marriage syndrome for friends and family. But you and I are just going to focus on ourselves for now. Don't let anyone pressure you or stress you out, okay?"

Ash scoffed at the idea. "Come on, Mist. When do I ever let anyone do that?"

"It happens," Misty sighed, patting his chest. "_Especially_ with your mom. Only because you love her so much, but still. Just…don't worry about anything, okay? We still need to get through the reception."

"Which is going to be _awesome!_" Ash crowed.

"You're right about that!" Misty laughed, her emerald eyes lighting up. "Speaking of which…why don't we go see our special table?"

"Yeah!" Ash agreed, grabbing Misty's hand and pulling her eagerly towards the sweetheart table. "Cool! Look at all the flowers!"

**XXX**

Once all of the guests had been ushered into the ballroom and shown to their seats, Ash and Misty were ready to make their grand entrance into the room. The young couple was standing side by side, holding hands and staring down the white doors that would lead into the reception. Ash was feeling just fine, but Misty was a little more nervous. As the time got closer and closer, Misty began to squeeze Ash's hand more tightly, gaining his confounded attention.

"You alright there, Mist?" He asked.

"Yeah," Misty replied tersely. "Just fine."

At this, Ash smirked. "You're just not used to all of the attention. That's all."

Misty looked over at Ash, her eyes slightly narrowed. "And you are?"

"Of course!" Ash chuckled. "I'm the Pokemon Master. And before that, I was the Kanto Champion. I've gotten used to all the crowds and flashy stuff. But I know how you feel. It made me really nervous at first! But you're going to be just fine, angel. Know why?"

"No," Misty admitted.

"These aren't a bunch of strangers," Ash explained effortlessly. "They're our friends, our family, our colleagues. They love us! No one is going to boo you or throw any food at you."

Misty furrowed her brow. "You've experienced those?"

"No, everyone loves me."

Finally, Misty laughed again, and this brought a more genuine smile back to Ash's face. "That's my girl! Come on, you'll be just fine."

Receiving their cue from the attendant at the door, Ash and Misty watched as the elegant doors were pulled back, granting them entry into the lavish party being put on in honor of their marriage.

The newlywed couple stepped into the room, greeted by their cheering of their friends and family. Ash chuckled, clearly amused by the whole scene. Misty, on the other hand, was a bit more overwhelmed, and kept moving into Ash for comfort. He smiled at the woman and squeezed her hand more tightly, leading her to the middle of the dance floor, just as they'd planned. Once they were standing on the white marble floor, Ash twirled Misty to face him, and for what felt like the hundredth time that day, engaged her in a very romantic kiss. Misty, of course, returned the favor, and gained more exuberance from the enchanted crowd.

As soon as Ash and Misty were done kissing, a familiar flash of yellow made its way across the dance floor, darting straight towards the young couple. They both giggled, but Ash was the one to open his arms up and catch the bright streak.

"Pikapi!" It cried, nuzzling against Ash's chest.

"Hey, buddy!" Ash chuckled. "You've missed us, haven't you?"

"Pi-ka!"

The little mouse set his paws on Ash's chest and began to lick the young man's face, causing him to chuckle even more strongly. Smiling, Misty began to stroke between the creature's ears, leading him to jump from Ash's arms to hers so she could receive her own flurry of kisses.

"Did you have fun with Mom, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pii."

"But I bet you missed us, huh?" Misty murmured, still petting the furry yellow electric type.

"Pi-ka, pikachupi!"

"Well, you can come sit with us now," Misty assured the mouse. "Because it's time to eat!"

"Really?!" Ash gasped, his eyes lighting up.

"Are you hungry?" Misty asked with a laugh.

"Yeah…I'm starving!" Ash replied. "I haven't eaten since breakfast! Come on, let's eat!"

**XXX**

The sit down dinner seemed to be serving as Ash's reward for being on his best behavior all day. He tore through his salad and steak like there was no tomorrow, finishing both plates before Misty was even halfway done. Because it was a special occasion, Pikachu was also indulging in steak, which had been cut up by Ash so the little mouse didn't have to try and fit the whole thing in his mouth.

"Am I to assume your dinner was good?" Misty slyly asked her husband. "Considering you basically swallowed it whole."

"Yeah, it was great!" Ash chuckled. "What do you think, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered, sticking another piece in his mouth.

"And what about you, Mist?" Ash queried. "How's _your_ dinner?"

"It's good!" Misty giggled, cutting off another piece of her raviloi. "It's so soft and delicious!"

While Misty was still in the middle of eating, Violet and Gary approached the table with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey there, Ashy-boy!" Gary greeted. "Oh, and Mrs. Ashy-boy."

Ash grumbled at this, while Misty simply smirked at the Pokemon researcher. "Gary, did you just come over here to taunt Ash?"

"Nah, I've done that enough today," Gary refuted, earning an unsurprised hum from Misty.

"It's true, he has," Ash informed his wife, as though he were a child tattling on his playground enemy.

"We're not here to tease _anyone,_" Violet sighed, elbowing Gary in the side. "We're here to give you two a gift!"

"A gift?" Misty repeated.

Holding their hands out towards the newly married couple, Violet and Gary revealed a matching pair of champagne flutes: a glass top with silver stems embedded with beautiful crystals.

"Oh my gosh!" Misty gasped.

"Whoa…" Ash breathed.

"You have to use them for the toasts," Violet informed the couple.

"And try not to drink too much, alright, Ashy-boy?" Gary teased.

"I'm not drinking!" Ash cried, his face turning red once again.

Giggling, Misty looked over the table and beamed at the two. "Gary, Violet, thank you so much. This was really sweet of you!"

"Don't mention it!" Violet giggled. "It's part of our job as your wedding party!"

Misty was still smiling at them, until she realized that Ash hadn't said anything. Scowling, she elbowed her new husband, causing him to yelp. Looking over at Misty, he was met with her stern glare, which led to a quiet, sheepish whine from the Pokemon Master.

"Thank you," Ash chimed in, his voice soft.

"Hey, I was just teasing you a little," Gary assured Ash, reaching over with the table with a friendly hand. "You know how important this is to me. I should be thanking _you_ for making me part of this."

Finally showing off a smile, Ash reached over the table himself and grasped Gary's hand. "You're a good friend, Gary."

Violet and Gary finished up and left Misty to finish her meal. Just as she was done eating, however, a new visitor presented themselves.

"Ash, Misty! Here you are!"

The young couple looked ahead and found Delia to be standing in front of their table with a big smile on her face. She was holding a glass bottle over one of the champagne glasses, and before long, each one filled with the bubbly yellow liquor.

"Mom, what's this?" Ash asked, leaning down against the table to inspect the glass.

"It's champagne!" Delia trilled.

Ash sat back up and blinked. "But Mom, we're only 20."

"Oh, Ash, your birthday is in three months," Delia groaned. "It's fine! Look, it's not enough to get drunk!"

Ash's eyes widened, and Misty hid a laugh behind her hand. "Mom, how would you even…I don't want to know."

"You need champagne for the toasts!" Delia reasoned. "I'm not letting you two do it with ginger ale or sparkling apple cider or…whatever it is that people use instead of champagne. Unless, of course, there's a reason you _can't_ be drinking alcohol…"

Ash and Misty exchanged bewildered looks, until Misty got it and became terribly flustered.

"Oh, no, Delia," Misty quickly refuted. "I'm…I'm not…pregnant."

"MOM!" Ash shrieked, his whole face turning red. "Seriously?!"

"I was just making sure!" Delia cried, holding her hands up for protection. "That's fine! I just didn't want to do anything that I would regret!"

"This is so embarrassing," Ash groaned, covering his face.

"Ash, don't worry about it," Misty giggled. "Your mom is just taking care me, that's all. Just take the champagne and roll with it."

Ash picked up the thin glass and took a contemplative sip out of it, scrunching up his nose as the bubbles travels upward. Misty giggled at the reaction, while Delia clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Ash, you're not supposed to drink it yet! It's for the toasts!"

"The toasts, right," Ash cleared his throat. "And those are happening…when?"

"Right now," Delia laughed. As if on cue, the entire room fell into a hush, the DJ announcing that it was time for the toasts to be given. "I'd better go get my glass," Delia breathed, turning back around.

"Wait, _Mom_ is giving one?" Ash whispered to Misty.

"Of course," Misty replied. "Delia, Brock, and Daisy."

"I wish I had known that before," Ash groaned, sinking back in his chair. "I would've warned Mom to be on her best behavior."

* * *

**Teehee, Ash knows his mom isn't all sweet and innocent ;) Misty doesn't believe it, of course. But...we all know it, too :P So, next chapter? The toasts! And it was probably my favorite chapter to write, so stay tuned!**


	7. The Toasts

**Here we are, the toasts! I really like what I came up with for this one. Hopefully you'll all like it, too!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Toasts**

"Hey, everyone! Are we all having a good time?"

Ash snickered at that jovial greeting, while Misty just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"For everyone who doesn't know, I'm Brock, also known as Ash's best man," Brock continued, holding a hand against his heart. "And if there are any cute girls in the audience, I could also be known as your boyfriend, and would love to meet up after this speech."

Misty slapped a hand against her forehead, while Ash choked back a laugh and shook his head. Leaning over towards Misty, the Pokémon Master murmured amusedly, "you can just _feel _the awkward."

"Oh, don't worry, Brock's gonna be feeling something _else_ after this," Misty grumbled, showing Ash her fist.

"Now, I met Ash many years ago, when he was just ten years old," Brock elucidated, waving his champagne glass around as he told the tale. "I'll never forget it. He came waltzing into my gym, all ready to win a gym badge. His first gym badge, actually. And guess what? I crushed him."

Everyone in the audience laughed. Now it was Ash's turn to adopt the unamused look, to which Misty smiled and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"But that did not deter him," Brock crowed. "Not at all! In fact, he came back and figured out a way to defeat my _Onix_ with _Pikachu_. Now, you're probably wondering how he did that. After all, it's rock against electric. That doesn't work! Well, Ash got the sprinklers going and soaked Onix, which led to Pikachu's electric type attacks being successful. It was at that moment that I learned if Ash _really_ wants something, he will stop at nothing to get it. And that included Misty."

Misty cooed softly at this and grabbed Ash's face, smiling lovingly at him.

"Ash, when he finally realized how much he loved that beautiful woman sitting next to him, did everything in his power to make sure they were never separated again. I've known him now for nearly eleven years, and I never thought we would see this day. But, here we are, celebrating the marriage of those two crazy kids. And I know for a fact that winning Misty over is one of Ash's greatest accomplishments in life. And that's a big deal, folks, because he's the Pokémon Master!"

Everyone cheered at this, including Misty. Ash, on the other hand, just blushed and offered a sheepish wave of the hand in response.

"So, here's a toast to my best buddy, the groom! A man who keeps his head though he loses his heart."

Misty continued giggling as she raised the champagne glass to her lips, taking a celebratory sip of her alcohol. Ash threw a sideways glance and smirk at his best friend, and took his own sip at the same time. Brock walked over to the table and reached over, offering his hand to Ash. The younger male chuckled and yanked Brock around by the arm, pulling the Pokémon doctor behind the table and clasped hands with the older male. Brock laughed and pulled Ash in for a hug, patting the raven haired man on the back. Once they were done, he walked over to Misty and hugged the redheaded woman, giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking off the stage and back to his own seat.

"Well, that was interesting," Ash sighed, sitting back down.

"I quite enjoyed it," Misty giggled, straightening out her skirt as she took her seat next to Ash.

"Oh, of course you did," Ash sighed, earning a snicker from Misty. "But hey, that's fine."

"Really?" Misty murmured. "Why's that?"

"Because I know I'm about to enjoy _this,_" Ash replied, motioning his head towards the dance floor. Misty looked up and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Walking across the dance floor was none other than Daisy, champagne glass in hand and a smirk on her face.

"Oh, no," Misty groaned, burying her face in her hands. Once Daisy reached the table, and grabbed for the microphone, Misty reached out for her oldest sister's hand and pleaded, "Please don't embarrass me."

"Relax, baby sister, I won't!" Daisy promised. "Not much, anyway."

"_Daisy!_" Misty shrieked, her cheeks turning red.

Laughing, Daisy situated herself at the side of the table and raised the microphone to her lips, trilling, "hello, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Daisy! I am Misty's matron of honor, as well as her oldest sister. And I am standing up here on behalf of myself, Violet, and Lily."

"This can only end badly," Misty muttered.

"So, obviously, I've known Misty for her entire life," Daisy began, glancing at Misty out of the corner of her eye. "And she's always been a bit of a tomboy. Nowhere near as girly as me, Violet, and Lily. And that's fine! But it definitely led to a lot of trouble when we were young. We could never imagine her in a wedding dress, or with makeup and heels on. But I'm glad she relented and went for it!"

Ash chuckled, leading Misty to gently smack him on the arm.

"She looks absolutely gorgeous," Daisy sighed. "In fact, I almost cried while I was helping her get ready this morning. And, even though I already knew it, I couldn't help but to think how lucky Ash is to have her as his bride."

Ash crooned at this, while Misty just smirked and blushed.

"The first time Misty brought Ash home, she was ten years old," Daisy continued, Misty's face paling at the coming anecdote. "And it wasn't as a date. He just wanted a gym badge. But of course, I had my hopes up, and I thought my baby sister had found herself a boyfriend!"

Misty lowered her face and shook her head, causing Ash to chuckle and rub the back of her neck.

"So I gave that scrawny little ten year old a look over, and I told Misty that she could do a lot better than him," Daisy added with a laugh. Misty lowered her head even more, and Ash's face began to turn a light shade of red. "But now? I realize just how wrong I was. Misty can't do any better than Ash. Because he's the perfect man for her. All I've seen him do is love her, treat her with respect, and cherish her. And my baby sister deserves nothing less. She loves him just the same, and it's some of the most beautiful love I've ever seen. Seriously. Sometimes they're so sweet that I want to gag and I have to leave the room."

Everyone began laughing again, including Ash and Misty. They were both still blushing, but at least this time it was accompanied by sincere smiles.

"So, here's to my wonderful baby sister, Misty!" Daisy concluded, holding her champagne glass up in the air. "May she share everything with her husband, including the housework!"

Misty laughed boldly at this, while it became Ash's turn to roll his eyes and smirk. With everyone applauding, Daisy put down the microphone and hopped over to Misty, exchanging a tight embrace with her youngest sister.

"See, I didn't embarrass you!" Daisy laughed in Misty's ear.

"Thank you, Daisy," Misty breathed, looking up and giggling herself. "It was actually really sweet."

"See? Don't doubt me," Daisy hummed, moving over to Ash in order to give the young man his own hug. "And you! Take good care of my baby sister. Promise?"

"Of course," Ash chuckled, hugging Daisy back. "I promised I would in a _church!_ I can't go back on that!"

Daisy giggled and gave Ash a small, sweet kiss on the cheek, picking up her champagne glass and sauntering away. As Ash and Misty retook their seats, they found Delia coming back towards them, exchanging a few kind words with Daisy before continuing her trek.

"Oh no," Ash breathed, his eyes wide.

"You need to have more faith in your mother!" Misty scolded playfully. "I bet she's going to give us a very sweet toast."

Once Delia arrived, she didn't say a single word to either Ash or Misty. She just threw them a confident smile before picking up the microphone and beginning her speech.

"Good evening, everyone! My name is Delia, and I'm Ash's mother. I'd like to offer a toast to my son and his beautiful new wife, Misty."

Ash and Misty were both smiling and watching Delia, who was standing at the side of their table with a microphone in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other.

"I've actually had the pleasure of knowing Misty since she was a girl, when she and Ash first met when he left on his Pokémon journey," Delia continued. "Of course, me being the very protective mother that I am, I was very worried about Ash venturing out on his own, especially at such a young age. And, leave it up to him, it didn't even take a full week for him to end up in some serious trouble."

Misty, in addition to the entire room, snickered at Delia's comment. Ash smirked and playfully pinched his wife's cheek.

"Thankfully for me, Misty was there to keep him motivated and on the right track," Delia sighed, looking over at the two newlyweds. "And, as they got older, she was also there to take care of him. She was almost like the mother I couldn't be while he was away. Misty really brings out the best in Ash. Ever since he's met her, I've noticed a real, positive change in my son. He's become a more confident person, someone who's more challenged and determined and ready to compete. Misty brings out his fire, his passion, and his love. It's absolutely amazing. I've never met two people who I've known from the start were destined to be together. Ash and Misty were simply made for one another, and nothing warms my heart more. I cannot wait to see what the future holds for these two, and what more they can accomplish together. So, let's toast to the health, happiness, and future of this beautiful couple. To Ash and Misty!"

Everyone in the room raised their glasses, including Ash and Misty. They both took a sip out of the glass before Delia walked over to them, smiling brightly with tears in her eyes. Stepping behind the table, up on the stage where it was placed, Delia gave Ash and Misty a hug, who had both stood up upon her arrival.

"That was so sweet, Delia!" Misty crooned to her mother-in-law. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it, darling!" Delia breathed, giving Misty a kiss on the cheek as they embraced. "You're so special to me. I wouldn't have said anything less."

After letting go of Misty, Delia walked over to Ash, being taken off guard when her son hugged her so hard that she was lifted off the ground.

"Ash!" Delia gasped through a laugh. He put her down and held her face in his hands, beaming at her.

"Thank you, Mom," he murmured, his voice gentle and sincere. "I love you."

Grinning, Delia stepped forward and gave Ash a hug of her own, burying her face in his chest. Those were the only words she'd needed to hear. Smiling, Ash held a hand against the back of his mother's head and left a kiss in her hair, glancing up at Misty who threw her husband a look of great approval.

* * *

**Okay, so now I have to know, which toast was your favorite? I'm actually partial to Brock's. His was really fun to write, and when I read it, I can actually hear his voice saying it. And look! Delia didn't embarrass Ash ;)**

**There are still a few things left to do. Like...the cake! Don't worry, that's coming up next. And it'll be a _smashing_ good time ;)**


	8. The Finale

**Apparently, I freaked some of you out with my author's note yesterday! I don't know whether to feel bad or great about it, lol. Buuut you'll find out un this chapter what I was alluding to, so maybe I'll just wait and take a look at your reactions before I decide ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Finale**

"Now that we've finished the toasts, we would like to have the first dance between the bride and groom!"

As the guests clapped, Ash looked over at Misty with an expression of pure horror. In return, Misty giggled and reassuringly grabbed her husband's hand, pulling him up to his feet.

"You knew this was coming," Misty whispered to him.

"But that doesn't make it any less nerve-wracking," Ash reasoned. "I can't dance!"

"Ash, you made me feel better about the grand entrance before, so now I'm going to make you feel better about our first dance," Misty assured, leading him towards the dance floor.

"How?" Ash murmured, sounding defeated. "Yours was just nerves. That's easy. You can't teach me how to dance within the next ten seconds!"

"No, I can't," Misty agreed. "But I can tell you that you'll be just fine, and no one's here to judge your dancing ability. _I_ won't even judge your dancing ability! As long as you hold me and manage not to step on my toes, or my dress, then it'll all be fine."

"I can't make any promises," Ash muttered, earning a laugh from his new wife.

Once they reached the middle of the dance floor, Misty grabbed Ash's hand and gently guided it to her waist. Taking her right hand, she gripped his and held it tight, staring him in the eyes the entire time.

"Just follow my lead," Misty murmured, her voice gentle and reassuring. Silently, Ash nodded his head.

The music began to play: a soft, harmonic tune that reminded Misty of all the iconic ballroom scenes in the princess fairytale movies. With a delicate smile, she took a step back, Ash following her and taking a step forward. Her grin widening, Misty swept to the side, once again bringing Ash along with her. To everyone else, the dance looked perfect. Their guests, in fact, were amazed that Ash seemed to be able to know what he was doing. It didn't take long for Ash to adjust, and he was soon following Misty's every move with precision and even grace. After a while, _Ash_ even began to lead Misty! This lit up the gym leader's whole face. The pride she had for her husband was very clear, and it made the rest of the guests feel just the same. Once the dance was over, Ash spun Misty around before dipping her down and giving her a kiss, leading the guests to applaud.

"You did it!" Misty giggled, holding her hands against Ash's face. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ash laughed and gave Misty another kiss, this one on her cheek.

After Ash and Misty's first dance as a couple, Misty shared a dance with her father, which she originally hadn't really wanted.

"_Why should I have to dance with Dad?" Misty grumbled._

"_Because it's tradition!" Violet had wailed._

"_Yeah, you kind of have to dance with Dad," Lily added. "We all did! It'd look bad if you didn't."_

_Misty had scowled and sunk down in her chair, looking completely torn. With an understanding smile, Daisy got up and stroked her youngest sister's hair, catching Misty's attention._

"_I know how hard it is for you to accept Mom and Dad's decisions, Misty," Daisy reasoned. "And I'm not saying you're wrong. But you have to remember that you're still Mom and Dad's little girl. You're the baby of the family! They love you, and I know for a fact that Dad wants to dance with you at the wedding."_

"_Yeah, you're his last daughter!" Lily trilled. "I bet he's been waiting for this since you were a little girl."_

"_Or maybe not," Violet hummed. "I don't think Daddy ever wanted Misty to get married! He's so protective."_

_Misty smirked at the idea. Her father, while a very private and somewhat gruff man, did love her. Even if he had a strange way of showing it. And, despite the tension in their relationship, Misty knew that sharing a dance with him was the right thing to do. _

And, as it would turn out, her father was extremely grateful for the opportunity to dance with his youngest daughter. When he twirled her around the dance floor, Misty felt like a little girl again. It was as though nothing had ever happened between her and her father. Ash watched on from the sidelines with a smile on his face. Even though he and Michael didn't have the best relationship either, Ash thought it was important for him and Misty to at least get along.

Once Misty and Michael had finished their father-daughter dance, it was time for Ash to get back on the floor and dance with Delia. Unlike his wife, Ash had been looking forward to dancing with his mother. Although he knew he wasn't the best dancer in the world, Ash wanted to be able to show his mother just how much she meant to her. He was just as nervous dancing with her as he'd been with Misty, and just like Misty, Delia had done an excellent job of calming him down.

"You're doing fine," Delia had promised her son in the middle of the dance, giggling at his anxious expression. "Just perfect, sweetheart."

"Do you promise?" Ash murmured with a chuckle.

"I do," Delia hummed, her smile widening. "This is wonderful, darling. I love you so much."

Once the dance ended, and everyone cheered, Ash and Delia exchanged hugs, with Delia once again on the verge of crying. Ash caught her this time, however, and managed to clear the tear off of her cheek.

"Don't cry, Mom!" Ash chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Delia giggled softly. "I'm just so happy for you."

Ash smiled and gave his mother another hug, never wanting to let her go. Now it was his turn to feel like a child again, afraid of being separated from his very loving mother.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"You can let go. It's alright."

"But I don't want to."

"What about your wedding cake?"

Ash's eyes widened and he pulled away, glancing down at his beaming mother. "You have to cut your wedding cake, dear!"

Ash's whole face lit up at the mention of the cake. Giving his mother one last kiss, Ash let her go and hurried over to Misty, who was smiling knowingly at her husband's current disposition.

"Your mother asked about the cake, didn't she?" Misty murmured.

"Yes!" Ash cheered. "I want to see it! Come on!"

The dessert table was full of pastries and cookies. Plates and plates full of cream puffs, cake squares, cookies, fruit and chocolate tarts surrounded the glorious wedding cake that managed to take both Ash and Misty's breath away in a single glance.

It was an extremely tall and impressive ten layers, the white fading into the colors of blue and green on every level. Edible pearls surrounded the bottom of each layer, with white coral made out of sugar placed here and there around the cake.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Misty breathed. "It looks like it came from under the sea!"

"I knew it would come out perfect!" Ash chuckled. He glanced over at Misty, who looked positively enamored. "Aw, your eyes are sparkling! I think you love this cake more than you love me!"

"No!" Misty gasped, laughing afterwards. "I love you just as much as my cake."

Ash's jaw dropped, leading Misty to giggle and grip his arm. "I'm just kidding! You're so adorable."

"You two ready to cut into this thing?"

Ash and Misty looked over their shoulders, where they found Lily and Tracey standing behind them. In their hands, they held a server and a knife, both utensils silver with crystal imbedded handles.

"It's time for our special gift to you!" Lily giggled, handing the server to Misty.

"These are for you to cut the cake with," Tracey added, handing the knife to Ash. "They're special, so you'll always remember your wedding day!"

"And they match the champagne glasses that Violet and Gary gave to you!" Lily trilled.

"Aw, it's a wedding set!" Misty breathed, examining the server. "How beautiful!"

"Thanks, you guys!" Ash chuckled, giving both Lily and Tracey a hug. Misty followed suit, and once they were done, Lily began jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Come on, cut the cake!" Lily cheered, her eyes shining.

Ash and Misty both laughed and turned back towards the cake, Ash steadying the knife in his hands while everyone in the room watched on.

"Be careful," Misty warned, her voice wary.

"What, you don't trust me with a knife?" Ash chuckled.

"I don't know, I don't want you to butcher the poor cake," Misty murmured.

"You're supposed to help me!" Ash laughed, moving the knife towards Misty. "Come on, show me how to do it."

Misty took hold of the knife, Ash layering his hands over her own. Though shaky, Misty was able to cut through the first layer of the cake with two quick slices, earning applause from the guests.

"I can do this part," Ash assured his wife, picking up the server.

"I want to help!" Misty giggled, placing her hands over Ash's this time. Sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, Ash placed the server beneath the slice that Misty had cut and placed it on a nearby plate, beaming at her once it was done.

"That was a pretty big piece you cut there, Mist!"

"I don't know, I thought it looked good!" Misty defended herself.

"Oh, it _definitely_ looks good," Ash crowed, looking over at the slice. The inside of the cake was revealed to be white cake; Misty's choice. The alternating layers were made of chocolate fudge; Ash's choice.

Picking up the plate, and a fork from the nearby basket, Ash grinned cheekily at Misty, who threw her husband a warning glance.

"You'd better not shove that in my face," Misty warned.

"Who said I was going to do that?" Ash mused. "Look, I'm taking off a piece with my fork."

Misty watched warily as Ash broke off the end of the slice with his fork. From their seats, the guests watched on with bated breath, wondering what Ash would do when it came to giving Misty the first piece of cake.

"I guarantee you he smashes it in her face," Gary commented.

"You really think so?" Lily nearly gasped.

"No way," Violet refuted. "Ash has grown up. He's mature."

"He's not _that_ mature," Brock snorted. "Misty's getting a cake facial."

"I don't know, Brock," Tracey murmured. "I think it would almost be a dumb move to do that."

"Which is exactly _why_ Ash would do it!" Brock cried.

"I am betting money on this," Gary announced, throwing a five dollar bill down in the middle of the table. "Five bucks, the cake is going in her face."

"I'll second that," Brock chimed in, slapping down his own bill.

"Are we seriously betting at a wedding?" Daisy gawked.

"I bet she doesn't!" Lily trilled, throwing her own money into the middle.

"_Lily!_" Daisy scolded.

At the front of the room, Ash lifted up his fork and moved it towards Misty's face. She still looked hesitant, especially because Ash was still wearing his side smile.

"Come on, Mist, open up!" Ash pleaded.

"Not until you get that dumb grin off your face," Misty muttered.

"I'm not going to smash it in your face," Ash sighed. "Just open up your mouth and eat it! I can't have a piece until you eat it first!"

Rolling her eyes, Misty quickly opened her mouth and leaned forward, biting the piece off the fork. As soon as she tasted its flavor, her eyes lit up. Before she could say anything to Ash, however, she found him reaching out and leaving some white icing on her nose.

"_OH!_" Gary and Brock both guffawed, high fiving over the table.

"That doesn't count!" Lily instantly retaliated. "He didn't smash it in her face!"

"No, but he still put something on her face!" Gary laughed, picking up the three bills. "Brock-o, I'll be breaking this and splitting it with you."

"Fabulous," Brock hummed, raising his champagne glass before taking a sip out of it.

Misty, meanwhile, had her jaw dropped and was staring at Ash in pure shock, to which he chuckled nervously and took a small step beck. His new wife looked about ready to kill.

"I didn't smash it, Mist," Ash murmured. "I kept my promise!"

Misty set her jaw and ripped the plate out of Ash's hands, taking another piece of the cake off with the same fork.

"Here, Ashy," she crooned, far too sweet to be genuine. "You wanted to have some cake?"

"Not like this!" Ash shrieked as Misty charged at him, cake still in hand. "Not like this!"

With everyone in the room roaring with laughter, Brock got up from his seat and hurried over to the couple, grabbing Ash by the shoulders and forcing him to turn around.

"Get him, Misty!" Brock encouraged, his laughter increasing as Ash let out a yelp.

"Brock! You traitor!" He gasped.

With a girlish giggle, Misty smeared the piece of cake across Ash's cheek, beaming at her victory. Ash made a face of disgust, but it quickly melted away as he stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in an attempt to lick off the remains.

"Mmm…tastes good," Ash commented.

"As good as it looks?" Misty hummed.

"Yeah!" Ash chuckled. "Exactly!"

"Well, now that we're done playing with our food," Misty sighed, warily eyeing her husband, "everyone else can have a taste!"

"Perfect!" Ash chuckled. "I just hope they don't make a big mess like we did…"

**XXX**

As the reception came to an end, Ash and Misty stood by the door and made certain to bid all of their guests farewell and thank them for attending both the ceremony and reception. Once the last guest walked out, Misty sighed and leaned against Ash's side, allowing her eyes to flutter closed.

"We're not done yet, Mist."

The new bride looked up at her handsome groom, who was smiling down at her.

"We have a promise to keep."

Nodding her head, Misty stood back up straight and stretched her arms over her head.

"And we will. But before we do that…let's get a little more comfortable. You were right…this dress is heavy!"

Ash smirked at this and twirled one of Misty's curls around his finger, leaning down to kiss her atop the head before leading her out of the now empty ballroom.

* * *

**Yep, we still have one more chapter to go! Misty has to keep a promise, just like Ash said. But what IS her promise? Any guesses? You'll all see soon ;)**


	9. The Promise

**Well, here we are guys, the final chapter! We're going to find out what Misty's promise is, and have a few special guests along the way!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Promise**

"Come on!"

"Shh! We don't want to wake up the whole town!"

"Maybe we do," Ash replied with a smirk. "I kind of want to stand on top of a roof and announce to the whole place that I just got married to the most beautiful girl in the entire world."

At this, Misty blushed heavily. "Well, knowing Scott and his media influences, the entire world probably knows already."

After their incredibly long and eventful day, Ash and Misty had returned to Pallet Town. They were not yet headed for Delia's house, however. It was just past midnight, and the two were blazing through town, set on a mission they had set for themselves before the entire wedding was even planned.

Misty had taken off her beautiful ball gown in favor of a short white dress that featured cap sleeves bedecked in pearls and rhinestones. With her legs now on display, Misty's strappy silver heels were now visible as well. Although all of her wedding jewelry remained on (including the silver bangles borrowed from Daisy), the hair extensions had come out, giving Misty her naturally straight shoulder length hair back.

Ash, on the other hand, hadn't undergone as big of a transformation. He had simply taken off his tuxedo jacket and bowtie, given to Delia for safekeeping. The sleeves of his white dress shirt had been pushed up, and the top few buttons undone so he could finally breathe. His hair had also been mused and returned to its typical boyish appearance. The tuxedo pants and black loafers remained on.

As for Pikachu, who was back to his usual spot on Ash's shoulder, his bowtie had also come off, giving the electric type a great sense of relief. Ash had teased his partner extensively for this, huffing that he had been forced to wear a bowtie _in addition_ to a whole fancy suit. Pikachu, of course, didn't have much sympathy for his trainer.

Still holding onto his wife's hand, Ash pulled her along the walkway, knowing exactly where they were going. Even in the dark, he was able to find his way. And as soon as the building came into view, he chuckled excitedly and began to speed up, pulling Misty along with him.

"Ash, careful!" Misty hissed. "Walking in these heels is horrible!"

"You should've changed your shoes!" Ash teased.

"But they're so pretty…" Misty whined with a sulk.

"It's okay, angel," Ash assured. "We're almost there."

Getting to the front door, Ash threw one last excited look at his wife before knocking on the door, a big grin on his face. The smile only widened as the door was pulled open, revealing a still-dressed from the wedding Professor Oak.

"Ash, my boy!" He cried in surprise. "I didn't think you'd come over right after the reception!"

"Oh, sorry!" Ash apologized. "Is now not a good time?"

"No, it's perfect," Professor Oak chuckled. "I thought you were going to come even later! Please, come in."

Stepping into the building, Misty followed behind her husband, smiling gratefully at the famed professor.

"Misty, you look just as beautiful as you did at the wedding!" Professor Oak complimented the young woman.

"Oh, thank you!" Misty giggled. "That's very sweet of you, professor."

"Feel free to head to the back," Professor Oak informed Ash as he closed the front door. "They're all waiting for you."

"Great!" Ash chuckled. "Thanks, professor. For everything."

"Don't mention it, Ash," Professor Oak replied warmly. "It's been my pleasure."

Parting with a nod and smile, Ash once again took Misty's hand and led her to the back door of the professor's home, opening it up and walking back outside, onto the plantation. Misty took this silent break to look up at the sky, where a multitude of stars were sparkling against the pitch black.

"It's so beautiful," Misty breathed, sounding completely enchanted. "So perfect…"

"Hey, guys!"

Misty lowered her head and looked straight forward. Ash was standing just a few feet away, happily greeting all of his Pokémon. Pikachu leaped off of his shoulder and joined the others, chatting joyfully with each individual creature. Smiling, Misty strode forward and joined her husband, giving the Pokémon her own greeting.

"We're sorry you guys couldn't come to the actual wedding," Ash apologized, his smile becoming more sympathetic.

"You wouldn't have liked it anyway," Misty assured the loyal creatures. "It was way too packed! Even _I_ was getting claustrophobic."

The Pokémon laughed at this. From the middle of the crowd, a blue, mermaid-like Pokémon jumped up at Misty, nearly sending the young woman to the ground. Regaining her footing, Misty glanced at the creature and smiled, giving it her very own hug.

"Vaporeon," Misty sighed happily. "I missed you so much!"

"Vay…"

"I didn't know you would be here with all of Ash's Pokémon!" Misty commented.

"I wanted her to be here for you," Ash commented. "But I didn't bring just her."

Misty raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?"

Hearing a chorus of excited cries, Misty looked down by her feet and gasped. Standing before her were all of her dear Pokémon, looking more than thrilled to see their trainer once again.

"Hi, guys!" Misty giggled, dropping to her knees and hugging all of the creatures. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to see all of you!" Once she was finished giving each one their individual attention, Misty looked up at her husband, positively beaming. "Ash…"

"You don't have to thank me," Ash chuckled. "I knew how important this was to you."

Misty got back to her feet and locked her hands behind her back, nodding sheepishly. "Yeah…"

From the middle of the mob of Pokémon, Bulbasaur unleashed his twin vines, handing Misty a beautiful white lantern.

"Thank you, Bulbasaur," Misty acknowledged softly.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur replied.

Looking over at his wife, Ash smiled gently and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Misty breathed, still staring at the lantern. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright," Ash confirmed, looking back over at his Pokémon. "Charizard, use-"

"Wait!"

Ash halted his command and looked up at Misty, his eyes flooded with confusion. Misty, however, seemed just as bewildered.

"That wasn't me," Misty informed her husband.

"Then who was it?" Ash murmured.

"Me!"

Ash slowly turned around, while Misty looked around him. Standing nearby, with a big smile on his face, was Cilan. Next to him, with their arms interlinked, was Iris. On Cilan's left were Brock, Tracey, May, Max, and Dawn, while Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena stood to his right.

"Wh-what are you guys all doing here?" Ash stammered, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Well, we kind of knew you wanted to be alone…" Serena sheepishly began, her eyes falling to the ground.

"But we decided you were gonna have enough time to yourselves in the future, so we all dropped by!" Bonnie giggled.

"Bonnie!" Clemont groaned.

"Well it's _true!_" Bonnie bit back.

"Professor Oak kind of told us what you guys were going to be doing out here while we were at the reception," Iris explained.

"And Ash's mother couldn't help but to chime in as well!" Cilan chuckled.

"We all thought it was the cutest thing in the whole entire world!" Dawn continued, bouncing up and down on her toes.

"And we wanted to be here for…moral support!" May trilled, beaming as she said it.

"The wedding was really fun, but we could all kind of tell how overwhelmed you two were," Max commented, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"_Especially_ going off of Ash's reactions from this afternoon," Tracey trilled, earning a teasing scowl from the young groom.

"So, even though being alone _was_ probably the best way to go, we're not going to let that happen," Brock concluded. "You're going to do this surrounded by your closest friends."

Misty breathed out softly and tried to blink her tears away. "A-are you guys sure? You all must be exhausted…especially you, Iris."

"I'm fine," Iris assured the worried gym leader. "Really! Besides, this is perfect. For all of us. We're so happy for you and Ash, and we all have our own things to celebrate. Like mine and Cilan's children."

"Or even little things, like me catching a new Pokémon!" Bonnie cheered.

"Or maybe another wedding," May murmured, leading Ash and Misty to look at her confusedly.

"May…" Misty began, sounding breathless.

Walking closer to Ash and Misty, May held her left hand out, a smile quickly growing on her face. Misty strode forward and met May halfway, grabbing the younger girl's hand and examining her ring finger.

"Drew proposed," May giggled as Misty's jaw dropped. "He took me into the garden right after the reception and did it. He got down on one knee…and it was so amazing. I didn't know if I should say anything, I didn't want to take the attention away from you…"

Misty threw herself at May, giving the brunette coordinator a tight hug. "Congratulations, May! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, that's amazing!" Ash chimed in, squeezing May's shoulder. "Drew didn't even let on to anything! I had no idea! Good for him."

"I was just watching you guys all day and dreaming of being as happy as you two are," May commented. "I can only hope that me and Drew's wedding is as beautiful as yours, and that our marriage is as happy."

"We've only been married for a few hours, May," Misty giggled.

"Oh, please, we all know you're the cutest, happiest couple in the whole entire world," Dawn scoffed from behind.

"You're going to be just fine," Brock added, his voice gentle and reassuring. "We all know it."

Ash and Misty exchanged glances, smiling gently at one another.

"Well, all of our friends have faith in us," Ash murmured. "So I guess we should seal the deal, huh?"

"A little late for that, isn't it?" Misty hummed. "We've already exchanged our vows."

"That's true," Ash murmured. "But how can we _officially_ be a team until we keep your promise?"

Misty smiled and nodded her head, turning towards Charizard and softly requesting, "Charizard, could you please light the lantern?"

Letting out an agreeing roar, Charizard turned around and used the flame on his tail to light the inside of the lantern. This cast a soft glow on the inside of the white lamp, which spread to Misty's face and revealed her teary eyes to Ash.

"It's okay, Mist," he promised, holding onto the other side of the lantern. "I'm here for you."

Smiling gratefully at her husband, Misty nodded just once before letting go of the lantern, Ash doing so at the same exact time. They both watched it float up towards the sky, Misty's tear filled eyes sparkling as it soared.

"Isn't it such a wonderful tradition?"

"Yeah, the best one of them all."

"Even better than the old rhyme!"

From a distance, Daisy, Violet, and Lily were secretly watching their youngest sister and her new husband. Next to them stood Delia and Professor Oak, who seemed equally enamored.

"That's so sweet," Delia breathed, holding a hand over her heart.

"Yeah," Violet agreed. "Daisy did it first, and we all just followed suit. It's perfect."

"I thought it was the best way to honor our grandmother," Daisy sighed, watching the lantern float away. "I guess Misty thought so, too."

Back with the young couple, Misty still had her eyes locked on the softly glowing lantern. "I bet Grandma is up there right now, watching with a big smile on her face."

"Yeah," Ash agreed whimsically. "Or, maybe she's thinking 'oh no, not another lantern. Now there's another guy I've got to keep my eye on.'"

Misty, despite the current mood, began to laugh. She wiped at her eyes and smirked at Ash, murmuring, "that's exactly something she would have said, you know."

"Oh, I don't think I'm escaping her scrutiny," Ash assured his wife. "I've gotta make sure she's happy! Otherwise she's gonna strike me down."

"Don't worry," Misty giggled, stepping forward and wrapping herself in Ash's arms. "I'm happy. I'm _very _happy."

Their friends quietly watched the young couple embrace for several beautiful moments, until Dawn decided to break that silence.

"So, where are you guys going on your honeymoon?" Dawn squealed.

"Dawn!" May shrieked, playfully tugging at the younger girl's blue curl.

"Ow! I was just curious!" Dawn cried.

"It's alright," Misty giggled, turning to face the group. Ash still had his arms wrapped around her, with his head resting atop her shoulder and against her own. "We're going to the Orange Islands for two weeks. It'll just be nice to relax…spend all day in the sun…"

"And we'll get to see all of the different islands again!" Ash crowed. "We're going to island hop and stay at a few different hotels. It's gonna be awesome!"

"That sounds like so much fun!" Bonnie gasped.

"Yeah, and it's got something for the both of them!" Serena added.

"Adventure for Ash, and tropical relaxation for Misty!" Cilan sighed. "Two delectable tastes that blend together perfectly!"

"So, am I to assume you two are leaving tomorrow?" Brock chuckled.

Ash and Misty looked at one another before smirking and replying in unison, "no."

All of their friends gasped at this newsflash.

"Wh-what do you mean no?" May stammered.

"Ash has a big battle tournament in Celadon City for the next week and a half, and I'm going to be there to support him," Misty replied, rubbing her cheek against Ash's. "He's always there for me, and I'm so grateful for it. So I'm going to return the favor."

"And once the tournament is over, I'm going to whisk Misty away and make sure she knows just how grateful I am," Ash purred, kissing Misty on the cheek.

"Well, it's out of the ordinary, but so are they," Professor Oak commented, throwing Delia a side smile.

"They're special," Delia breathed, her amber eyes brimming with tears. "And I just know they're going to live happily ever after."

* * *

**Aww, a happy ending! Of course! Why would I make a sad ending for a wedding story? :P**

**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and supported this story! It means a lot to me, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I've already got another story lined up in the pipeline, but I'm taking a vacation first ;D So, until then, peace!**


End file.
